


Jak opuścić Podziemie

by Antonismi



Series: Królewscy naukowcy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonismi/pseuds/Antonismi
Summary: Kilka notek na początek:-W opowiadaniu Frisk jest chłopcem, a Chara dziewczynką;-Opowiadanie zaczyna się jakiś czas przed wydarzeniami z Undertale, a kończy się wraz z końcem ścieżki pacyfistycznej-W opowiadaniu zostały pominięte wątki poboczne, nawet dotyczące głównych bohaterów;-W opowiadaniu wszyscy ludzie, którzy wpadli do Podziemia, byli dziećmi;-W opowiadaniu Chara liczona jest jako Pierwszy Człowiek, a Frisk jako Ósmy Człowiek;-W opowiadaniu założyłem, że 201X rok to data upadku Friska, natomiast Chara upadła nawet kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej. Od upadku Siódmego Człowieka do momentu rozpoczęcia opowiadania mija 25 lat (kolejni Ludzie upadali w coraz większych odstępach czasu);-Tag "Gaster & Alphys" odnosi się do PRZYJAŹNI między nimi, nie do miłości (której zresztą nie było.





	1. Gaster

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka notek na początek:  
> -W opowiadaniu Frisk jest chłopcem, a Chara dziewczynką;  
> -Opowiadanie zaczyna się jakiś czas przed wydarzeniami z Undertale, a kończy się wraz z końcem ścieżki pacyfistycznej  
> -W opowiadaniu zostały pominięte wątki poboczne, nawet dotyczące głównych bohaterów;  
> -W opowiadaniu wszyscy ludzie, którzy wpadli do Podziemia, byli dziećmi;  
> -W opowiadaniu Chara liczona jest jako Pierwszy Człowiek, a Frisk jako Ósmy Człowiek;  
> -W opowiadaniu założyłem, że 201X rok to data upadku Friska, natomiast Chara upadła nawet kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej. Od upadku Siódmego Człowieka do momentu rozpoczęcia opowiadania mija 25 lat (kolejni Ludzie upadali w coraz większych odstępach czasu);  
> -Tag "Gaster & Alphys" odnosi się do PRZYJAŹNI między nimi, nie do miłości (której zresztą nie było.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore musi znaleźć kogoś na stanowisko królewskiego naukowca. Na stanowisko to zgłasza się ktoś niezwykły - W.D.Gaster.

Król Asgore przechodził przez to już kolejny raz i naprawdę zaczynało go już to nudzić. Kilka dni temu jego poprzedni królewski naukowiec "upadł". Do jego śmierci pozostało już tylko kilka godzin, a tradycją było, że nazwisko kolejnego królewskiego naukowca ogłaszano na pogrzebie poprzedniego. Nie było zatem innego wyjścia - Asgore ogłosił audiencję, na której każdy chętny do pozycji królewskiego naukowca przedstawiał mu projekt swoich działań jako królewski naukowiec. Zazwyczaj któryś z kandydatów przedstawiał na tyle rozsądny projekt, że wybór był oczywisty, na przykład jego poprzedni naukowiec szukał sposobu na zwiększenie mocy ludzkich DUSZ, dzięki czemu mógłby on zniszczyć barierę, mając jedynie 6 ludzkich DUSZ. Niestety, projekt nie został ukończony, chociaż podobno uzyskano niewielki, krótkotrwały wzrost mocy żółtej DUSZY. Teraz jednak żaden projekt nie przypadł Asgore'owi do gustu - właściwie połowa z nich nic nie zmieniała, natomiast druga połowa była newykonalna, mimo że królewski naukowiec miał do dyspozycji dużo środków. W końcu pozostał tylko jeden kandydat.  
-Wejść! - zawołał Asgore.  
Do sali tronowej wszedł wysoki szkielet. Miał pękniętą czaszkę, a w oczodołach migały tęczówki - jedna jasnoniebieska, druga pomarańczowa. Wyglądał na pewnego siebie.  
-Imię i nazwisko? - zapytał Asgore.  
-Nazywam się W.D.Gaster. Nie używam swoich pełnych imion, gdyż są dość skomplikowane w wymowie. Wszyscy mówią na mnie po prostu Gaster.  
-Opowiedz mi coś o sobie... - Asgore mówił monotonnie, widać było, że jest zmęczony.  
-Pochodzę z Hotland, ale wychowałem się w Ruinach - powiedział Gaster, a Asgore wyraźnie drgnął - Nauką zafascynowałem się za młodu. Pierwszą maszynę skonstruowałem w wieku 15 lat. Dziś jestem specjalistą w dziedzinie przemian energii. Prywatnie jestem ojcem dwójki młodych szkieletów, które mieszkają w mieści Snowdin.  
-Przedstaw mi swój plan działań jako królewskiego naukowca - to pytanie było najważniejsze. Gaster miał pełną tego świadomość.  
-Królu, przede wszystkim pragnę zaznaczyć, że żaden z poprzednich królewskich naukowców nie wpadł na taki pomysł - pragnę zbudować wielką elektrownię, która będzie zasilać energią elektryczną całe Podziemie. Hotland jest bardzo gorące ze względu na obecność źródeł lawy, które z kolei powstają dzięki dużej aktywności geotermalnej tego regionu. Chciałbym wykorzystać tę energię do produkcji energii elektrycznej dla całego Podziemia. Z drugiej strony, mógłbym także zamienić część tej energii na energię magiczną. Ta z kolei przyda mi się do badań nad ciałem potwora... i nad wzmocnieniem DUSZY. Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, czy dusza, której dostarczę więcej energii magicznej, stanie się mocniejsza. Jeżeli to prawda... być może wolność jest bliżej, niż sądziliśmy.  
\- ... - Asgore był kompletnie zaskoczony. Już tak naprawdę stracił nadzieję na jakiś sensowny projekt naukowy... a tu na sam koniec trafił się ktoś taki. - ...dziękuję ci. Możesz odejść.  
Gaster skłonił się i wyszedł.  
Asgore przesiedział na tronie jeszcze dobre pół godziny, rozmyślając. W końcu wstał i powiedział do siebie:  
-A niech to! To najrozsądniejszy projekt, o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszałem! Niektóre projekty, które rzekomo polegały na wzmocnieniu DUSZY, nie miały w ogóle sensu i wyglądały na podlizywanie się mi. A ten Gaster... nie tylko zaproponował projekt wzmocnienia DUSZY, ale do tego postanowił zrobić coś pożytecznego dla potworów. Chyba już wiem, kto zostanie moim nowym królewskim naukowcem...

Trzy dni później odbył się pogrzeb zmarłego. Po rozsypaniu prochów i minucie ciszy Asgore zabrał głos:  
-Słuchajcie mnie, potwory! Ten tutaj zmarły był moim królewskim naukowcem. Tradycją jest, że na pogrzebie ogłaszam nazwisko kolejnego królewskiego naukowca. A zatem... moim nowym królewskim naukowcem zostanie...  
Wszyscy skupili się, by usłyszeć nazwisko wybranego. Najbardziej słuchali kandydaci na to stanowisko.  
\- ...W.D.Gaster!  
W tym momencie rozpoczął się ostatni rozdział historii Podziemia, choć wtedy nikt tego nie był w stanie przewidzieć.


	2. Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster musi wybrać kogoś na swojego asystenta. Na Wysypisku Śmieci znajduje pewną interesującą osobę...

Gaster już prawie stracił nadzieję, że kogokolwiek znajdzie. Minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie od momentu, kiedy został wybrany na królewskiego naukowca, a on już chciał rozpocząć budowę swojej wielkiej elektrowni - którą on nazwał RDZENIEM. Wiedział jednak, że sam nie da rady zbudować czegoś takiego. Miał wprawdzie trzech wiernych przyjaciół, których nazywał swoimi Towarzyszami, ale do budowy czegoś takiego potrzebował też kogoś, kto miałby jakąś wiedzę techniczną - czyli asystenta. Niestety, ani w Hotland, ani w Ruinach nie mieszkał nikt, kto mógłby zostać jego asystentem (Gaster wiedział to, ponieważ znał tam wszystkich), natomiast nie miał on prawa zatrudnić nikogo, kto mieszkał w Nowym Domu. Zatem cały ostatni tydzień spędził on w Snowdin, gdzie mieszkali jego synowie - Sans i Papyrus. Mieli oni dużo znajomych, więc Gaster miał duże nadzieje na znalezienie kogoś. Niestety, jak się okazało, w całym Snowdin była tylko jedna osoba znająca się na technice, ale ona odmówiła zostania jego asystentem. Od dwóch dni więc Gaster przeszukiwał Wodospad. Był to duży region, ale słabo zamieszkany, zatem Gaster przeszukał już większość Wodospadu. Gaster pomyślał już nawet, że w ostateczności jego asystentem mógłby zostać Sans, jednak byłaby to naprawdę ostateczność. Tak myśląc, zszedł na Wysypisko Śmieci. Było to specyficzne miejsce. W Podziemiu nie istniały żadne sposoby na powtórne używanie śmieci - wszystkie śmieci były wrzucane do Wodospadu, który mimo to jakimś cudem pozostawał niezwykle czysty. W ten sposób śmieci płynęły aż na Wysypisko Śmieci. Było to najniżej położone miejsce w całym Podziemiu. Wodospad wpadał tu do dziury w Ziemi, a śmieci osadzały się dookoła. Teoretycznie nikt tu nie mieszkał, ale Gaster postanowił sprawdzić każdy fragment Podziemia. I tutaj czekało go zaskoczenie. Na krawędzi dziury, do której wpadał Wodospad, siedział potwór. Młoda, żółta dinozaurzyca, która coś skrzętnie zapisywała. Gaster cicho do niej podszedł... i zobaczył, że jej notatki są projektem wykorzystania śmieci przy użyciu możliwości techniki. "Może ona zostanie moją asystentką" pomyślał Gaster.  
-E... cześć?  
Potwór gwałtownie odskoczył ze strachu, prawie wpadając do dziury.  
-O-o-o mój Boże... Gaster?  
-E... tak.  
-O m-m-mój Boże... ty jesteś królewskim naukowcem, prawda? Strasznie ci zazdroszczę... być królewskim naukowcem Asgora... yyy, nie przedstawiłam się... jestem Alphys - potwór jąkał się, najwyraźniej było to u niego naturalne.  
-Alphys... słuchaj - Gaster miał już dość czekania - widziałem już, że znasz się na technice... chciałabyś zostać moją asystentką?  
\- Ja? O-o-oczywiście, że chcę! Naprawdę mogę zostać twoją asystentką?  
-No tak, najbardziej się do tego nadajesz - stwierdził Gaster - gdzie mieszkasz?  
-W-w-właściwie to nigdzie... mieszkam u znajomych - Alphys była bardzo podekscytowana.  
-To chodź ze mną. Zamieszkasz ze mną w Laboratorium.  
I Gaster i Alphys poszli do Laboratorium.  
I tak się zaczęła kariera ostatniego Królewskiego Naukowca.


	3. Katastrofa RDZENIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W czasie katastrofy RDZENIA, Alphys znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. Co zrobi Gaster?

-Dobra, Alphys, zaczynamy! - zawołał Gaster.  
Minęły już trzy miesiące od momentu rozpoczęcia budowy RDZENIA. Dzięki dużemu zaangażowaniu potworów w projekt oraz świetnemu talentowi organizacyjnemu Gastera, część elektryczna RDZENIA była już właściwie wykończona. Należało tylko przeprowadzić testy sprawności, lecz Gaster uważał, że są one tylko formalnością. Względy bezpieczeństwa nie pozwalały mu jednak pominąć tej czynności.  
Co do Alphys, to praca z Gasterem była samą przyjemnością. Na dodatek jego Towarzysze byli niezwykle mili, choć raczej cisi. Alphys w końcu miała poczucie, że jej talent się nie marnuje.  
-W p-p-porządku! - odkrzyknęła.  
Miała poczucie, że ten moment będzie ważny dla historii Podziemia. Według obliczeń Gastera, jeżeli w czasie budowy RDZENIA nie został popełniony żaden błąd techniczny, to możliwe powinno być uzyskanie dostatecznie wysokiego napięcia, aby zasilić całe Podziemie. Wówczas problemy energetyczne Podziemia byłyby skończone raz na zawsze.  
Doskonale wiedziała jednak, co by się stało, gdyby jednak RDZEŃ miał jakieś problemy techniczne. W najlepszym wypadku czekałby na nich kolejny miesiąc na naprawianie usterki (największy problem byłby w jej zlokalizowaniu). W najgorszym - RDZEŃ mógł wybuchnąć, co byłoby straszną katastrofą, biorąc pod uwagę, że w RDZENIU znajdowało się w tym momencie ponad 100 potworów zatrudnionych przy budowie RDZENIA.  
Zadaniem Alphys było obserwowanie kontrolek RDZENIA w czasie, gdy Gaster stopniowo zwiększał napięcie w RDZENIU. W momencie, gdyby zapaliła się żółta kontrolka przegrzewania, co było normalne, Alphys miała powiadomić o tym Gastera. W ten sposób dałoby się jednocześnie sprawdzić, czy RDZEŃ działa prawidłowo, oraz ustalić maksymalną wartość napięcia w RDZENIU.  
Według obliczeń Gastera, dla całego Podziemia powinno wystarczyć napięcie 4 MV, podczas gdy maksymalna wartość powinna wynieść 6 MV. Alphys ze swojego stanowiska znała wartość napięcia panującego w RDZENIU, jednak w czasie 30 sekund, które upłynęły od momentu rozpoczęcia operacji, wartość ta urosła dopiero do 800 kV i najprawdopodobniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie powinno się nic dziać.  
Jednak w tym momencie zapaliła się największa, czerwona kontrolka. Alphys nie wiedziała dokładnie, co ona oznacza, wiedziała jednak jedno - coś jest nie tak.  
-G-G-Gaster, chodź tu szybko! - zawołała rozpaczliwie.  
Po chwili Gaster był przy niej.  
-Co się dzieje? - spytał niespokojnie.  
-T-t-ta kontrolka... co ona w-w-właściwie oznacza?  
Gaster spojrzał na ekran... i straszliwie zbladł.  
-Ta kontrolka oznacza tylko jedno - spięcie w głównym obwodzie RDZENIA. Będzie trzeba to naprawić.  
-G-G-Gaster... ale... ty nie w-w-wyłączyłeś prądu!  
-CO?!  
Nie było już co się dłużej zastanawiać.  
-OGŁASZAM EWAKUACJĘ WSZYSTKICH! - krzyknął Gaster, po czym powiedział do Alphys - może jeszcze zdążę wyłączyć prąd...  
-I-i-idę z tobą - Alphys się nie wahała.  
I wtedy RDZEŃ wybuchł.

Alphys nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Ogłuszona przez wybuch, wiedziała jedynie, że większości potworów udało się ewakuować. Zorientowała się, że ona sama jest w najgorszej sytuacji. Znajdowała się wewnątrz płonącego RDZENIA, otoczona przez ogień, z którym nigdy nie miała do czynienia w rodzinnym Wodospadzie. Z jednej strony zawalił się strop, odcinając drogę ucieczki w kierunku Nowego Domu. Alphys wiedziała już, że nie da rady samodzielnie uciec.  
-GASTER!!! - zawołała rozpaczliwie.

Gaster usłyszał krzyk Alphys w momencie, kiedy on sam miał już opuścić RDZEŃ. W tym momencie stanęły mu przed oczami wspomnienia - jak spotkał Alphys po dwutygodniowych poszukiwaniach asystenta, jak pomagała mu w budowie RDZENIA i jak bardzo się w tym czasie zżyli. Wprawdzie z Wodospadu nadchodziła już woda do ugaszenia pożaru, ale Gaster wiedział, że Alphys nie przeżyje do tego momentu. Nie mógł zostawić jej w takiej sytuacji.  
W przeciwieństwie do Alphys, Gaster wiedział, jak poruszać się w płonącym budynku - kiedy był dzieckiem, jego dom w Hotland również spłonął. Wówczas z całej jego rodziny tylko on się uratował, po czym uciekł do Ruin. Teraz nie chciał stracić kolejnej osoby w ten sam sposób.  
-Alphys! Odsuń się od ognia! Zaraz cię stamtąd wyniosę! - Gaster nie widział innej możliwości.  
Po chwili trzymał już ją i skakał między płomieniami. Nagle z sufitu spadł płonący kabel prosta na jego stopę.  
-AAAA!!! - wrzasnął Gaster i wypuścił Alphys. Ta poleciała parę metrów i wylądowała poza zasięgiem płomieni. - Biegnij, Alphys. Ja sobie poradzę.  
Alphys uciekła, przeklinając się w duchu za tą sytuację.  
Wybiegła z RDZENIA.  
Wszystkie potwory otoczyły ją i zaczęły pytać o sytuację.  
-S-s-sytuacja jest zła. RDZEŃ jest całkowicie zniszczony, a G-G-Gaster ma o-o-oparzoną stopę. P-p-powiedział, że sobie poradzi... Mam n-n-nadzieję...  
Minęły 2 niezwykle długie minuty. Alphys już zaczęła myśleć, że Gaster zginął zamiast niej, kiedy z RDZENIA - wyraźnie ostatkiem sił - kulejąc, wyszedł Gaster. Alphys z okrzykiem radości podbiegła do niego.  
-Gaster! T-t-ty żyjesz!  
-No pewnie, że żyję - odparł słabo, lecz z wyraźną radością Gaster - Obiecałem ci, że sobie poradzę.  
-G-G-Gaster, ty... uratowałeś mi życie... d-d-dlaczego?  
-To proste - uśmiechnął się Gaster - nie mogłem zostawić na pastwę losu swojej asystentki... ani przyjaciółki.  
W tym momencie oficjalnie Gaster i Alphys zostali przyjaciółmi.  
Na cześć Gastera dzień katastrofy RDZENIA nazwano Dniem Gastera.


	4. Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po całym dniu pracy Gaster odpoczywa... przy dziwnych kreskówkach. Alphys zwraca na to uwagę.

-No, Alphys, odwaliliśmy kawał dobrej roboty - powiedział zadowolony Gaster. Minęły kolejne trzy miesiące od czasu, kiedy RDZEŃ spłonął. Tamtego dnia Gaster stwierdził, że gdyby teraz się poddał, nie byłby sobą. Wprowadził jednak do projektu RDZENIA dodatkowe zabezpieczenia - awaryjne wyłączniki, żeby w nagłej sytuacji można było natychmiast przerwać pracę RDZENIA, oraz urządzenia, które nazwał bezpiecznikami, które samoczynnie niszczyły obwód w przypadku zagrożenia. Po kolejnych trzech miesiącach pracy nowy RDZEŃ był gotowy. Alphys też była zadowolona. Tego dnia odbyła się kolejna próba generalna elektrycznej części RDZENIA (magiczna część miała być zbudowana dopiero po zakończeniu budowy części elektrycznej). Alphys straszliwie się bała, że znowu dojdzie do katastrofy, jednak tym razem wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Tak więc przez najbliższy tydzień mieli z Gasterem podłączyć wszystkie domy w Podziemiu do RDZENIA, zaś kolejny tydzień mogli wreszcie odpocząć. To cieszyło Alphys najbardziej - wprawdzie uwielbiała swoją pracę, ale teraz mogła z powrotem odwiedzić swój rodzinny Wodospad. -T-t-to co robimy? - Alphys nie wierzyła, że ten dzień tak nudno się skończy. -Chciałbym dziś już trochę odpocząć. Prawdopodobnie obejrzę sobie parę filmów - powiedział Gaster - a ty możesz robić, co chcesz. -A m-m-mogę obejrzeć te filmy z tobą? - spytała Alphys. -Możesz, oczywiście... ale nie wiem, czy ci się spodobają... to są takie... niecodzienne filmy... - Gaster zaczął się zachowywać dziwnie, przynajmniej według Alphys. -W j-j-jakim sensie "niecodzienne"? - spytała nieco poirytowana. -No bo... te filmy... nie są takie same, jak te, które do tej pory widziałaś w swoim życiu. One... w ogóle nie pochodzą z Podziemia. -Nie pochodzą z Podziemia?... A-a-ale to znaczy... -Tak, Alphys - powiedział spokojnie Gaster - te filmy pochodzą z Powierzchni. To są filmy stworzone przez ludzi. -F-f-filmy... stworzone przez LUDZI... Gaster, j-j-ja muszę je zobaczyć! - wydarła się Alphys. -Spokojnie, Alphys, jak chcesz, to możesz je oglądać... a zatem jak chcesz, to chodź - powiedział Gaster. Kilka minut później Alphys siedziała już na kanapie w pokoju Gastera, a ten manipulował przy odtwarzaczu VHS. Po chwili pojawił się obraz. -Znalazłem te filmy na Wysypisku Śmieci. Prawdopodobnie zostawił je tutaj Szósty Człowiek, ponieważ na opakowaniach widnieje rok 1977. To dosyć dawno, ale filmy nadal świetnie działają, a nasza technologia w Podziemiu jest do tych kaset idealnie przystosowana. Na opakowaniach napisane było, że filmy te pochodzą z Japonii, a nazwa gatunku filmów to... anime. - powiedział Gaster. -I te filmy... o-o-one są... o ludziach? - spytała Alphys, zapatrzona w ekran. -Tak, ale... nie sądzę, żeby opowiadały o prawdziwej historii ludzi... zresztą, sama zobaczysz. W tym momencie na ekranie wyświetlił się napis "Anime. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2". Przez następne kilka godzin Alphys i Gaster wspólnie oglądali różne anime. Następnego dnia wieczorem też oglądali. Następnego także... Alphys i Gaster uwielbiali po całym dniu usiąść przed ekranem i obejrzeć wspólnie anime. W ten sposób Alphys "uzależniła się" od anime, co wcale nie przeszkadzało Gasterowi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drobna uwaga: bezpieczniki wcześniej były nieznane w Podziemiu, wymyślił je właśnie Gaster.


	5. Historia Gastera cz.1: River Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys dostaje urlop. W czasie powrotu z urlopu, wbrew woli Gastera, korzysta z usług tajemniczego River Person. Gaster zostaje zmuszony do opowiedzenia historii swojego życia.

-Dobra, Alphys, masz tydzień urlopu - powiedział Gaster.  
W zeszłym tygodniu, zgodnie z planem, podłączyli wszystkie regiony Podziemia do RDZENIA siecią linii elektrycznych biegnących pod ziemią. Oczywiście nie było to łatwe zadanie - kable musiały być odporne na zimno Snowdin, wilgoć Wodospadu i gorąco Hotland. Jednak wszystko się udało i w tym momencie prąd zasilał już wszystkie mieszkania i inne budynki w Podziemiu. Z tej okazji Gaster i Alphys postanowili zrobić sobie tydzień przerwy od pracy, a potem zabrać się za budowę magicznej części RDZENIA.  
Alphys bardzo się cieszyła, że w końcu może zobaczyć swój Wodospad. W godzinę po tym, jak Gaster dał jej urlop, była już gotowa do drogi.  
-Wiesz, jak dojść do Wodospadu, prawda? - zapytał jeszcze Gaster.  
-T-t-tak, wiem, ale... to s-s-strasznie długa droga... łatwiej b-b-będzie, jak popłynę z River Personem...  
-ABSOLUTNIE TEGO NIE RÓB!!!  
Alphys podskoczyła przerażona. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Gaster tak na nią wrzasnął.  
-D-d-dlaczego? - spytała ostrożnie.  
-...nieważne... po prostu tego nie rób - z Gastera uciekła cała radość.  
Alphys nie wiedziała, dlaczego Gaster nie chciał, by płynęła z River Personem, ale nie chciała robić mu przykrości. Do Wodospadu wybrała się pieszo.

Minął tydzień. Alphys minął on bardzo szybko, gdyż ten tydzień urlopu spędziła, spotykając się z przyjaciółmi z Wodospadu. Teraz jednak był już czas, żeby wracać do Laboratorium. Pod sklepem Gersona Alphys przystanęła. Spojrzała na dróżkę, biegnącą na południe. Alphys wiedziała, że prowadzi ona nad Eridan - wielką rzekę, płynącą przez całe Podziemie. Właśnie przy tej dróżce przystanek w Wodospadzie miał River Person - tajemniczy potwór, który za darmo przewoził potwory między regionami Podziemia. Alphys zdecydowała, że jednak popłynie z nim - będzie szybciej, a Gaster przecież się chyba nie dowie.  
River Person okazał się bardzo miłym potworem - a może potworzycą? River Person nie znał swojej płci, sam zresztą twierdził, że i tak nie ma to znaczenia. Okazała się, że bardzo dużo potworów korzystało już z jego usług, dzięki czemu znał dużo ciekawostek na temat poszczególnych potworów. River Person jednak ani słowem nie wspominał o Gasterze. Powoli dopływali już do przystani w Hotland, która znajdowała się bardzo blisko Laboratorium, kiedy River Person powiedział do Alphys:  
-Wiesz co... muszę ci powiedzieć coś ważnego.  
-C-c-co się stało? - spytała Alphys.  
-Strzeż się mężczyzny, który przemawia dłońmi. Strzeż się mężczyzny, który przybył z innego świata...  
W tym momencie łódka przybiła do przystani w Hotland.  
Alphys podziękowała za przewóz i ruszyła schodami na górę, gdzie było od razu wejście do Laboratorium. Po drodze zastanawiała się, co mogła znaczyć to tajemnicze ostrzeżenie River Persona. W zamyśleniu nie patrzyła przed siebie i... na samej górze na kogoś wpadła.  
-P-p-przepraszam, ja się zamyśliłam i... - zaczęła się od razu tłumaczyć Alphys, jednak nagle zamarła - Gaster...  
Gaster wstał.  
-Chodź ze mną - powiedział cicho - musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

-A więc płynęłaś z River Personem... Mówiłem ci, żebyś tego nie robiła. Dlaczego więc to zrobiłaś?  
Alphys siedziała przy stole w kuchni. Naprzeciwko niej siedział Gaster. Alphys Było głupio, że dała się przyłapać. Jednocześnie zastanawiała się - co ona takiego złego zrobiła? Chciała tylko skrócić sobie drogę do Laboratorium, poza tym River Person okazał się bardzo miły. Jednak Gasterowi to się nie podobało. Zresztą, nawet nie, że mu się nie podobało, jemu to po prostu sprawiło przykrość.  
-A-a-ale dlaczego nie mogłam tego zrobić? - spytała.  
Gaster westchnął.  
-Jeśli chcesz to zrozumieć, musiałabyś poznać moją historię - szepnął - nikomu jeszcze jej nie opowiadałem... Więc ty będziesz pierwsza.  
Urodziłem się, jak pewnie już wiesz, w Hotland. Miałem jeszcze brata i siostrę. Moi rodzice rzadko podróżowali, raczej zostawali w domu. To były piękne dni... Niestety, pewnego razu moi rodzice wyjechali. Ponieważ mieli sprawę do załatwienia w Snowdin, a nie chcieli iść przez cały Wodospad, skorzystali z usług River Persona. Płynęło im się dobrze, gdyż River Person jest świetnym towarzyszem podróży, o czym się pewnie świetnie przekonałaś. Zaprzyjaźnili się. Od tamtej pory często z nim płynęli. Cieszyliśmy się, że rodzice mają nowego przyjaciela.  
Do czasu. Pewnego dnia rodzice chcieli coś sprzedać. Coś... nieważne co. Nie mieli co z tym zrobić, to postanowili to sprzedać. Jak wszystkim w Podziemiu wiadomo, możesz sprzedać praktycznie wszystko w Temmie Village. Rodzice więc tam poszli... na piechotę. Stwierdzili, że nie warto iść do River Persona, bo dłużej to zejdzie... i River Person się obraził. Ma on taką jedną dziwną cechę - jeśli poczuje się urażony ze strony przyjaciela, musi się zemścić... i to dużo bardziej, niż tak naprawdę powinien.  
Kilka dni później... nasz dom stanął w ogniu. Teoretycznie wyglądało to na przypadek - w Hotland jest gorąco i tak właściwie to większość budynków jest zagrożona przypadkowym pożarem. Ale ja widziałem... w momencie, kiedy wyskoczyłem z domu, łamiąc sobie przy okazji rękę, zauważyłem uciekającego River Persona. Wtedy wszystko zrozumiałem. To nie był przypadek. Ogień zapłonął jednocześnie w wielu punktach domu. Nie było praktycznie czasu na ucieczkę. Tylko ja się uratowałem. Cała moja rodzina zginęła. Ja natomiast uciekłem - tam, gdzie Eridan nie dopływa. Do RUIN.  
Wiele lat później, po opuszczeniu Ruin, zamieszkałem w Snowdin. Pewnego razu poszedłem na samą północ miasta. Tamtędy płynie Eridan. I on tam był. Widział mnie. A ja widziałem błysk jego oczu. Nadal chciałby mnie zabić. Ale już nie jest żądny zemsty na tyle, żeby opuścić Eridan.  
Dlatego nie chciałem, abyś płynęła z nim. Nie wiedział, że jesteś moją asystentką... ale teraz już wie. I boję się, że jeśli jeszcze raz zdecydujesz się z nim popłynąć, on cię zabije. A ja nie chciałbym cię stracić, zwłaszcza, że kiedyś cię już uratowałem. Nie chciałem stracić kolejnej osoby w pożarze.  
Uważaj na niego.

 

Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Eridan to nazwa rzeki z mitologii greckiej i nazwa gwiazdozbioru. Eridan istniała też w rzeczywistości - była potężną rzeką płynącą na północy Europy ok. 12 000 lat temu. Dziś nie ma po niej śladu.  
> -Dla uproszczenia przyjąłem wobec River Person rodzaj męski.


	6. Historia Gastera cz. 2: Ruiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciąg dalszy historii Gastera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tutaj muszę już przyjąć pewne daty dla upadków ludzi:  
> *Chara - 1926 rok (śmierć w 1927 roku);  
> *Drugi Człowiek (pomarańczowa DUSZA) - 1934 rok;  
> *Trzeci Człowiek (żółta DUSZA) -1943 rok;  
> *Czwarty Człowiek (zielona DUSZA) - 1953 rok;  
> *Piąty Człowiek (niebieska DUSZA) - 1964 rok;  
> *Szósty Człowiek (granatowa DUSZA) - 1977 rok;  
> *Siódmy Człowiek (fioletowa DUSZA) - 1992 rok;  
> *Frisk - 2017 rok;
> 
> -Zakładam tutaj, że Dom został wybudowany tuż przed powstaniem Nowego Domu. Mimo to, nazwy się zachowały.
> 
> -Potwory znały imię Chary.
> 
> -Z datami pojawia się problem konkursu Trącania Się Nosami, który rzekomo Toriel i Asgore wygrali w 1998 roku. Niestety, nie da się dopasować wszystkich dat w Undertale, a mi wydaje się dziwne, że wcześniej przez setki lat żaden człowiek nie wpadł do Podziemia, a potem w przeciągu kilkunastu lat wpadło nagle Ośmioro. Postanowiłem zatem rozciągnąć w czasie te upadki, a konkurs unieważniam.

Alphys słuchała historii z otwartymi szeroko oczami. Nie przypuszczałaby, że Gaster, który na co dzień był taki pewny siebie, miał taką tragiczną przeszłość. Jednak coś jej się nie zgadzało...  
-G-G-Gaster... ale jak to możliwe, że uciekłeś do RUIN? P-p-przecież Ruiny są zamknięte i niedostępne... dla nikogo...  
Gaster spojrzał głęboko na Alphys.  
-Tak ci się tylko wydaje... - szepnął - czy wiesz, kiedy była Wojna Ludzi i Potworów?  
-No... w 1226 roku według kalendarza ludzi... a co?  
-Tak... i przez 700 lat żyliśmy w Podziemiu, bez nadziei na wolność... w 1311 roku wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwanie Nowego Domu. Wtedy w Ruinach pozostało kilkanaście gatunków potworów, które zamieszkały Ruiny i wybudowały miasto, zwane Domem. Sytuacja pozostała niezmieniona przez ponad 600 lat. Aż w roku 1926...  
-...d-d-do Podziemia wpadł Człowiek - CHARA - dokończyła Alphys - Tak, znam tą historię... Każdy potwór ją zna. Więc w czym rzecz?  
-Rzecz w tym - powiedział Gaster - że mało kto wie, dokąd odeszła Królowa...  
-...G-G-Gaster, czy ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć... że Królowa mieszka w RUINACH? - spytała niepewnie Alphys.  
-Tak, taka jest prawda. I dlatego od 1927 roku RUINY pozostają zamknięte... ponieważ jedyne połączenie między Ruinami a Snowdin biegnie przez dom Toriel... znaczy się, dom Królowej. I tylko ona może przepuszczać przez te drzwi... a ona nie przepuszcza nikogo do Ruin... Oprócz mnie - Gaster uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-A-a-a dlaczego CIEBIE wpuściła?  
-Ponieważ w jakiś sposób poznała, że potrzebuję jej pomocy. Wpuściła mnie... i zaopiekowała się mną przez 10 lat.  
Tu Gaster na chwilę się zamyślił.  
-Z tamtego czasu wzięło się też moje zainteresowanie nauką - zaczął opowiadać - Kiedy miałem 16 lat, w 1992 roku, do Podziemia wpadł Siódmy Człowiek - dziewczynka. Została ona znaleziona przez Toriel... to znaczy Królową, ale ona jest dla mnie jak przybrana matka i nie potrafię inaczej. Zaopiekowała się nim, a ja przeżyłem razem z nią 2 tygodnie, zanim postanowiła opuścić Ruiny. Była młodsza ode mnie o kilka lat, ale już miała przy sobie jakieś notatki, które zrobiły na mnie wrażenie. Przez te dwa tygodnie dużo się od niej nauczyłem, a potem kontynuowałem naukę samodzielnie. Dziś dzięki niej jestem na tym stanowisku, na którym jestem, ona natomiast już nie żyje. Obecnie Asgore ma jej fioletową DUSZĘ, a ja będę miał przeprowadzić na niej badania. To smutne, ale... przynajmniej wiem, że jej wiedza się nie marnuje. Teraz wszyscy czekają na Ósmego Człowieka... ale w międzyczasie ja mogę jeszcze dużo zrobić. Mamy 2016 rok, nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze jakiś Człowiek spadnie za naszego życia, a my możemy jeszcze wiele zrobić.  
Gaster znowu się zamyślił.  
-No dobrze, Alphys, teraz czas iść już spać. Od jutra zaczynamy budowę magicznej części RDZENIA. Pewnie zajmie nam to kolejne parę miesięcy, a potem zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa - uśmiechnął się - i nie martw się, Alphys. Mimo wszystko, trzeba żyć dalej.


	7. Prawdziwe Laboratorium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys zastanawia się, co robi Gaster po pracy - a ewidentnie coś robi.

-N-n-no i gdzie ty teraz byłeś?  
Gaster poczuł się zakłopotany. Nie spodziewał się, że Alphys go o to zapyta.  
Minęły 2 miesiące od momentu, kiedy ruszyła budowa magicznej części RDZENIA. Praca na początku szła sprawnie, jednak później z nieznanych dla Alphys powodów Gaster skrócił dzienny czas przeznaczony na pracę nad RDZENIEM z 8 do 6 godzin. Od tamtej pory codziennie po zakończeniu pracy pośpiesznie wracał do Laboratorium. Już pierwszego dnia Alphys zauważyła, że nagle pojawiły się jakieś tajemnicze drzwi, oznaczone jako "Łazienka", chociaż w Laboratorium była już jedna. Domyśliła się, że to tam musiał znikać Gaster, chociaż nigdy nie udało jej się zobaczyć, jak wchodzi, ponieważ zawsze wracała z RDZENIA później niż on. Jednak zawsze o tej samej porze do "łazienki" wchodzili także Towarzysze Gastera. Z czasem Alphys nabrała przekonania, że Gaster musi coś tam budować, chociaż nigdy nie słyszała żadnych hałasów.  
Tego dnia nie wytrzymała. Zaczaiła się przed "łazienką" i kiedy Gaster wyszedł, od razu stanęła przed nim.  
Gaster zrozumiał, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Zresztą, właśnie wyjechała winda z jego Towarzyszami.  
-W-w-winda? To ciekawe... Gaster, co tam jest na dole? - Alphys była wyjątkowo śmiała, jak na siebie  
-Chodź za mną - mruknął Gaster i skierował się z powrotem do windy. Alphys poszła za nim.

Winda zjeżdżała coraz niżej. Alphys zaczęła się czuć zaniepokojona.  
-S-s-skoro to jest tak głęboko, to rozumiem, dlaczego nigdy niczego nie słyszałam... K-k-kiedy dojedziemy?  
-Jeszcze chwila - powiedział Gaster.  
Rzeczywiście, po chwili winda zatrzymała się. Oczom Alphys ukazała się zimna, brudna przestrzeń, częściowo już zagospodarowana takimi przedmiotami jak łóżka czy lodówki.  
-O-o-o mój Boże... co to jest? - spytała Alphys.  
-To? - Gaster wskazał na tajemnicze miejsce - to jest sekretna część Laboratorium. Część była już wyburzona wcześniej, ale została zamurowana. Ja tylko wyburzyłem resztę i je urządziłem. Nazwałem je... Prawdziwym Laboratorium.  
-Ale po co to? - spytała Alphys, jednocześnie biegnąc za Gasterem, który raźno poszedł dalej, i rozglądając się po Prawdziwym Laboratorium - P-p-po co ci jakieś Prawdziwe Laboratorium? Nie wystarczy zwykłe Laboratorium?  
-Słuchaj, Alphys - powiedział Gaster, siadając na jednym z łóżek - W Laboratorium nie możemy przeprowadzać wszystkich eksperymentów. Laboratorium to... Laboratorium to w pewnym sensie miejsce publiczne. Popatrz - nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale główna droga Hotland prowadzi prosto przez Laboratorium. Wprawdzie możemy je zamknąć, ale Laboratorium i tak nie będzie miejscem, gdzie można przeprowadzać niebezpieczne eksperymenty, które mogą w najgorszym razie zagrozić wszystkim wokół. Natomiast Prawdziwe Laboratorium jest dostatecznie głęboko, że... możemy nawet przeprowadzać tajne eksperymenty, takie, na które nie zgodziłby się Asgore. Niedługo skończymy magiczną część RDZENIA, tak? To nie przypadek, że RDZEŃ ma część magiczną. Z energią elektryczną jak na razie niewiele więcej można zrobić niż to, co robimy teraz. Natomiast energia magiczna, coś, z czego sami się składamy, jest prawie niezbadana. A magia może dać dużo więcej wyników, niż się tego nawet spodziewamy. Kto wie, może sama energia magiczna będzie w stanie zniszczyć BARIERĘ? Teoretycznie, moc DUSZ opiera się na magii. Jednak do zbadania tego musimy przeprowadzić niepewne eksperymenty - niepewne, bo nigdy nie do końca wiemy, jak zachowa się w danej sytuacji energia magiczna. Dlatego potrzebujemy ukrytego miejsca, gdzie będziemy przeprowadzać prawdziwe eksperymenty - dlatego PRAWDZIWE Laboratorium.  
Alphys zaniemówiła. Chwilę trwało, zanim dotarło do niej, że z momentem powstania magicznej części RDZENIA jej praca stanie się dużo ciekawsza.  
-Dobra, wyjdźmy już stąd - powiedział za nią Gaster - trzeba odpocząć. Wkrótce skończymy tę budowę, a wtedy... może poznasz Sansa - uśmiechnął się - w Snowdin zbudował pewną machinę według mojego projektu. Jest bardzo zdolny. Jeśli podłączymy tą maszynę do źródła energii magicznej, być może będziemy mogli stworzyć coś niezwykłego. A, i jeszcze jedno. Jeśli kiedyś zostaniesz Królewskim Naukowcem, pamiętaj o tym miejscu.

Alphys wracała w milczeniu. Jej największym marzeniem było zostać kiedyś Królewskim Naukowcem. Jeśli słowa Gastera się spełnią i nim zostanie, przy obecności tych wszystkich rzeczy, które zrobił i zrobi... mogłaby naprawdę w końcu pomóc Podziemiu.  
Tej nocy Alphys nie mogła zasnąć.


	8. Wpis 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster, Alphys i Sans przeprowadzają pierwszy eksperyment z użyciem energii magicznej.

-D-d-do czego to właściwie służy? - spytała Alphys.  
Znajdowali się w domu synów Gastera, Sansa i Papyrusa, w mieście Snowdin. Stali przed dziwną maszyną w pomieszczeniu, które Sans nazwał swoją pracownią. Sans był najwyraźniej dumny z tej maszyny, a Gaster bardzo zadowolony.  
-To? To najbardziej niepewne urządzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek powstało - odpowiedział Gaster - Jest to też pierwsze urządzenie, które zostało podłączone do magicznej części RDZENIA - magiczna część RDZENIA zaczęła oficjalnie funkcjonować tydzień temu - urządzenie to wytwarza sztucznie tryb walki dla osoby, która się tam znajduje. Ale ponieważ w maszynie może być tylko jedna osoba, nie ma z kim walczyć - a środowisko pozostaje takie samo. Jak ci pewnie wiadomo, tryb walki jest przepełniony energią magiczną - to dlatego dwóch ludzi nigdy nie wejdzie w tryb walki przeciwko sobie. Będąc w trybie walki, jednocześnie nie będąc zmuszonym do walki z kimkolwiek, jako potwór będę mógł wykorzystać tę energię. A ponieważ to energia magiczna, prawdopodobnie będę mógł, na przykład, stworzyć coś, czego w normalnym świecie nie potrafiłbym skonstruować. Oczywiście, jest to ryzykowne - tryb walki, gdy jest w nim tylko jedna osoba, najczęściej sam się wyłącza, zatem możliwe jest, że maszyna się od razu wyłączy, a nawet, że mnie zabije... ale czego się nie robi dla nauki i przygody! Sans, jesteś pewien, że Papyrus się nie wtrąci?  
-teoretycznie, on nawet nie wie o istnieniu tego miejsca - odparł Sans. Był dużo niższy od Gastera - mniej więcej wzrostu Alphys - ale widać było, że jest jego synem - ale i tak nie będzie go przez najbliższe parę godzin ani w domu, ani nawet w Snowdin. poszedł do Undyne na ten swój trening. nigdy nie zrozumiem, jakim cudem w ogóle mu się chce, ale nie przeszkadza mi to - uśmiechnął się bardziej, o ile to było jeszcze możliwe.  
-W takim razie w porządku - Gaster już zaczął majstrować przy maszynie - za chwilę możemy zaczynać. Sans, jak już znasz te swoje "skróty", to idź zobacz, czy te kable są prawidłowo podłączone do RDZENIA. Na razie nie mamy innej możliwości przesyłu TEJ energii... Alphys, a ty możesz tutaj sprawdzić, czy wszystko - przynajmniej teoretycznie - będzie współpracowało.  
Po chwili Sans zniknął, a po kolejnej chwili znów się pojawił.  
-T-t-teoretycznie, to wszystko się zgadza, tylko ten kabel m-m-musiałby na pewno być podłączony do wtyczki R43 - oceniła Alphys.  
Gaster zerknął na Sansa, który nieznacznie skinął głową.  
-W takim razie wchodzę - zdecydował - Alphys, możesz zacząć uruchamiać. Jak już włączysz, oddaj kontrolę Sansowi - trochę lepiej zna tę maszynę, w końcu ją konstruował. A ty uważnie obserwuj ten otwór - wskazał na niewielki, cienki otwór. - Ta maszyna ma jeszcze funkcję drukowania wiadomości, użyję więc jej, aby poinformować was, jak idzie eksperyment. To do zobaczenia.  
I Gaster wszedł do maszyny.

Zgodnie z poleceniem, Alphys uruchomiła powoli maszynę. Potem Sans wziął sterowanie, a ona zaczęła obserwować otwór. Powoli zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to był dobry pomysł. W każdym razie, nie mogła tego wiedzieć, dopóki nie otrzymała wiadomości. Ta jednak się nie pojawiała i Alphys zaczęła się poważnie niepokoić. Minęło już dobre 10 minut, kiedy nagle maszyna zawarczała i zaczęła wypluwać ciąg papieru.  
Alphys szybko ją wyciągnęła.  
-co tam jest napisane? - spytał Sans, który stanął za nią. Alphys obejrzała się.  
-N-n-nie powinieneś kontrolować maszyny?  
-stan jest stabilny. maszyna właściwie już sama kontroluje swój stan. to co tam jest napisane?  
Alphys bez słowa podała mu kartkę. Sans zaczął czytać.

CIEMNO  
CIEMNIEJ  
CORAZ CIEMNIEJ  
CIEMNOŚĆ ROZRASTA SIĘ  
CIENIE TNĄ GŁĘBIEJ  
ODCZYT FOTONÓW NEGATYWNY  
TEN NASTĘPNY EKSPERYMENT  
WYGLĄDA  
BARDZO  
BARDZO  
INTERESUJĄCO  
...  
A WY DWAJ CO O TYM SĄDZICIE?

-C-c-co to oznacza? - spytała Alphys.  
-nie wiem. wiem jednak, że żyje, a to mi wystarczy - odparł Sans.  
Alphys na razie musiało to wystarczyć.

Po ponad trzech godzinach wskaźniki nagle zaczęły wariować.  
-C-c-co się dzieje? - zawołała Alphys. Nie podobało jej się, że musiała dziś tak dużo pytań zaczynać od "co".  
-te wskaźniki reagują w dość specyficzny sposób. uspokój się, Alphys, najprawdopodobniej po prostu Gaster wraca - odparł flegmatycznie Sans.  
W rzeczy samej, pół minuty później z maszyny wyszedł Gaster. Alphys od razu zauważyła coś zmienionego - Gaster w obu dłoniach miał okrągłe, sporych rozmiarów dziury.  
-Co się stało? - spytała.  
-To? To nic, po prostu zostały przepalone przez potężne lasery, które stworzyłem - odparł wesoło Gaster. Najwyraźniej był zadowolony z wyniku eksperymentu. - ile czasu minęło?  
-T-t-trzy godziny i dziesięć minut...  
-Co? To ciekawe... mnie się wydawało, że byłem tam dokładnie 17 minut. Czyli tam czas płynie wolniej... a dostaliście chociaż wiadomość?  
-tu jest - Sans podał mu kartkę. Gaster szybko ją przeczytał.  
-Świetnie, to jest dokładnie to, co wam przekazałem.  
-A-a-ale co to znaczy?  
-Dosłownie to, co tu jest - niczego nie szyfrowałem. Tak czy siak, ta wiadomość jest historyczna. A ponieważ byłem tam 17 minut, ta wiadomość zostanie zapamiętana jako Wpis 17.  
-to jak tam w końcu było - spytał Sans.  
-Jak w trybie walki, tyle że bez przeciwnika - odparł Gaster. Alphys uśmiechnęła się - to jest jedna, wielka, ciemna pustka, w której możesz robić, co chcesz. Czujesz się wszechmocny. Na próbę stworzyłem broń - potężną broń. Głowa smoka, która strzela promieniem energii magicznej. Okazała się potężniejsza, niż myślałem. Przeszyła mi dłonie na wylot. Posłuchajcie - skoro ta energia była tak wielka, że zaszkodziła potworowi, pomyślcie, jaki mogłaby mieć wpływ na ludzi... Trzeba by ją jakoś nazwać... ale skoro nasz król nie ma talentu do nazw, to czemu ja miałbym mieć? Nazwę ją po prostu... "gaster blaster".


	9. Alphys NEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster próbuje wydobyć z Alphys jej soundtrack. Wychodzi mu to aż za dobrze.

-Jak to nie masz soundtracka?! - zawołał Gaster.  
Alphys nie odpowiedziała.  
Tego dnia było wielkie święto w Podziemiu - 450. rocznica odkrycia soundtracków. To właśnie w 1566 roku, mimo słabej technologii (a właściwie praktycznie całkowitym jej braku), ówczesny królewski naukowiec odkrył niezwykły związek między muzyką a magią. Okazało się, że były one tak ściśle połączone, że potwory przy muzyce natychmiast czuły się lepiej i lepiej funkcjonowały. Skomponowano wówczas większość soundtracków, które panowały w Podziemiu. W każdym miejscu magia odtwarzała odpowiedni soundtrack, który wpływał na życie potworów. Od tamtego czasu życie potworów uległo znacznej poprawie. Soundtracki pojawiały się też w walkach oraz przy niektórych potworach, choć tylko niektórzy sobie na to pozwalali. Reszta używała uwspólnionego soundtracka do walki, nazwanego "Enemy Approaching".  
Gaster chciał uczcić to święto na swój sposób - chciał pomóc Alphys stać się bardziej pewną siebie poprzez zmiany w jej soundtracku. Okazało się to jednak niemożliwe, ponieważ Alphys go nie miała. Gasterowi się to nie spodobało.  
-Jesteś asystentem królewskiego naukowca, być może sama kiedyś nim będziesz, a nie masz soundtracka. To źle. Chodź do Prawdziwego Laboratorium, coś z tym zrobimy - powiedział Gaster i poszedł do windy. Alphys bez słowa poszła za nim.

Po chwili byli już w Prawdziwym Laboratorium. Nagle Gaster wszedł w tryb walki z Alphys, z dezaktywacją własnego soundtracka.  
-C-c-co ty robisz? - spytała Alphys.  
-Tworzę twojego soundtracka - odparł z uśmiechem Gaster - czuję, że najłatwiej by było ci wydobyć własnego soundtracka w czasie walki - prawdziwej walki, z potężnym przeciwnikiem, którego ciężko zabić i który chce zabić ciebie. Oczywiście, tutaj nikt nie będzie chciał ciebie zabijać, ale ty to sobie musisz wyobrazić. Wiesz, jak wygląda walka w trybie walki, prawda? Najpierw musisz mieć z czym walczyć... Nie, nie będziesz walczyła ze mną. Stworzę ci coś w zastępstwo... O, już mam - nagle tuż przed Alphys pojawiła się szara dusza... a przynajmniej coś, co ją imitowało - to coś będzie się zachowywało jak prawdziwa dusza - będzie uciekać przed twoimi atakami. Zaatakuj to. Wtedy magia powinna zacząć tworzyć twój soundtrack.  
-...

Minęły 3 minuty... i nic. Alphys nawet nie zaatakowała.  
-Alphys, czemu nie atakujesz? - zapytał zirytowany Gaster.  
-J-j-ja nawet nie wiem, jak się atakuje...  
-No normalnie, używasz swojego ataku, żeby trafić duszę... Chwila. Ty nawet nie masz ataku, prawda?  
-Nie mam, nigdy nie był mi potrzebny...  
-OD 24 LAT NIKOMU ATAKI NIE BYŁY POTRZEBNE W PRAKTYCZNYCH CELACH, BO OD 24 LAT NIE BYŁO CZŁOWIEKA W PODZIEMIU! - krzyknął Gaster - ALE I TAK WSZYSCY PRZYGOTOWUJĄ PRZYNAJMNIEJ PO 2 ATAKI, ŻEBY BYĆ PRZYGOTOWANYM NA PRZYJŚCIE TEGO OSTATNIEGO! A co, gdybyś tak bez ataku trafiła na człowieka, który chciałby się zamordować? Zabiłby się, a ty byś nie miała nawet możliwości obrony. Nieważne... Ale jakiś atak musisz mieć. Mam pomysł! - Gaster pstryknął palcami i nagle za jego plecami pojawiło się coś, co przypominało czaszkę jakiegoś smoka. Alphys domyśliła się, że to jest "gaster blaster" - spróbuj skorzystać z tego. Pozwalam ci. Obsługuje się to tylko umysłem i magią zawartą w tobie. Najlepiej wyobraź też sobie, że ta "dusza" należy do twojego największego wroga. Do takiego, który cię naprawdę skrzywdził. Powodzenia.  
Alphys skupiła się. "Gaster blaster" powoli podleciał do niej, po czym skierował się w stronę "duszy". Alphys pomyślała o tym, co by zrobiła, gdyby ta dusza należała do jej wroga. Na razie nie miała jednak żadnego pomysłu na strategię - postanowiła więc po prostu zniszczyć to coś. Przygotowała się do strzału...  
-ALPHYS! CZEKAJ! WŁAŚNIE SOBIE PRZYPOMNIAŁEM, ŻE... - wrzasnął nagle Gaster.  
Za późno. Alphys już rozkazała. "Gaster blaster" wystrzelił wiązkę energii magicznej w kierunku "duszy", która zręcznie go ominęła.  
Gaster nie powiedział Alphys, że "gaster blaster" nie jest bronią doskonałą - do ataku wykorzystuje tylko część energii, którą pobiera, resztę wysyła w eter w postaci potężnej fali energii. Fala ta uderzyła w nieprzygotowaną Alphys z całą mocą. Alphys nagle poczuła niezwykłą moc, taką, której nigdy przedtem nie czuła. Czuła natomiast, że musi kontynuować walkę, i to bardziej zdecydowanie niż przedtem. A ponieważ ruch "duszy" był pomijany, Alphys mogła zaatakować znowu. Przywołała kolejnego blastera i strzeliła w stronę duszy. A potem kolejnego. I kolejnego. Gaster patrzył na to zszokowany.  
-Alphys...  
Ale Alphys go nie słyszała.  
I nagle jej soundtrack się odezwał. Uderzył z taką mocą, z jaką uderzała w Alphys energia - i prawie ogłuszyła Gastera.  
-Alphys, uspokój się! - zawołał Gaster, przekrzykując blastery.  
Alphys usłyszałą to, jednak nie mogła się uspokoić, ponieważ była spokojna i miała pełną kontrolę nad sobą. Jednak blastery strzelały w coraz bardziej zróżnicowanych układach, a soundtrack huczał, przyprawiając Gastera o ból.  
W końcu Gaster stwierdził, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Jak tylko mógł szybko, zniszczył "duszę" i wyłączył tryb walki. Alphys padła bez sił na podłogę. Leżała tak przez 10 minut, a potem powoli się podniosła.  
-C-c-co... się... s-s-stało? - spytała cicho.  
-Udało ci się - powiedział Gaster - aż za dobrze. Przemieniłaś się w jakąś swoją wyższą formę - w Alphys NEO. Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego nie miałaś ani ataków, ani swojego soundtracka. Magia tego nie chce. Masz olbrzymi potencjał, Alphys. Możesz być potężna... i niebezpieczna. Dlatego nie rób tego nigdy więcej, dobrze? No chyba, że... - zawiesił na chwilę głos - kiedyś naprawdę spotkasz człowieka-mordercę.  
Gdzieś w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, obawy Gastera okazały się słuszne...

*** REKLAMA ***  
Czy chcesz wiedzieć, jaki soundtrack powstał w czasie, kiedy Alphys stała się Alphys NEO? Jeśli tak, zachęcam do wejścia w poniższy link:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRpJytxJfnU  
Pozdrawiam  
Antonismi


	10. Audiencja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore wzywa Gastera i Alphys na audiencję.

14 kwietnia 2016 roku nadeszła kolejna wielka rocznica dla potworów - 790. rocznica zwycięstwa ludzi w Wielkiej Wojnie Ras oraz strącenia potworów pod górę Ebott. Jak co roku, tego dnia Asgore przeprowadzał prywatną audiencję z najważniejszymi dla Królestwa Potworów oraz wybranymi przez siebie potworami. Wezwanie otrzymali również Gaster, jako królewski naukowiec... oraz Alphys, jako osoba wybrana do rozmowy. Tego typu wezwanie oznaczało tylko jedno - Asgore chce z nią porozmawiać o ważnej dla niego rzeczy.

-Zapraszam Gastera! - zawołał Asgore.  
Gaster powoli wszedł do sali tronowej, zostawiając na zewnątrz Alphys. Podszedł do tronu i ukłonił się.  
-Gratuluję, Gasterze - powiedział Asgore - w ciągu niecałego roku dokonałeś jako królewski naukowiec niezwykle dużo. Zbudowałeś RDZEŃ - jeden z najpotężniejszych tworów, które kiedykolwiek stworzyło społeczeństwo potworów. Wiele z nich porównuje cię do Tamana (naukowca, który odkrył zależność między muzyką a magią - przyp. aut.). Ale nie wierzę, że ograniczyłeś się tylko do tego. Poza budową RDZENIA, nie zrobiłeś praktycznie niczego publicznie, ani niczego, co by zostało kiedykolwiek upublicznione. Natomiast już od 5 miesięcy masz dostęp do niemal nieograniczonej energii elektrycznej, a od 2 miesięcy do energii magicznej. Jednak jak na razie do energii magicznej dostęp mają jedynie dwa miejsca - Laboratorium oraz pewien dom na obrzeżach Snowdin - Gaster lekko pbladł, co jednak natychmiast zamaskował - czy to przypadek?  
Nastąpiła chwila niezręcznego milczenia. Gaster wiedział, że nie może już się ukryć przed Asgorem - na audiencji był zobowiązany udzielać odpowiedzi. Prawdziwej odpowiedzi.  
-Tak - odpowiedział cicho - to prawda. Od 2 miesięcy przeprowadzam eksperymenty z energią magiczną. Nic tak naprawdę nie wiemy o jej działaniu. Dlatego nie pozwoliłem jeszcze na udostępnienie jej potworom.  
-W takim razie mam tylko dwa pytania - uśmiechnął się Asgore - gdzie dokładnie przeprowadzasz eksperymenty w Laboratorium i dlaczego doprowadzasz energię magiczną do tego domu w Snowdin?  
Tych pytań Gaster obawiał się najbardziej. Niemniej, nie wahał się nad odpowiedzią. Zresztą, i tak musiał odpowiedzieć szczerze.  
-W owym domu mieszkają moi synowie. Starszy za moją poradą zbudował maszynę, która pozwoli mi sprawdzić możliwości energii magicznej oraz możliwość jej wykorzystania w walce. Wszyscy przecież czekamy na Ósmego Człowieka - Asgore lekko skinął głową - natomiast eksperymentów nie przeprowadzam w samym Laboratorium, ale w jego podziemiach, które sam wybudowałem. Tam eksperymenty nie zagrożą życiu potworów.  
Asgore uniósł brwi.  
-Czyżby? Doszły mnie plotki, że w wyniku jednej z nich nieomal zabiłeś swoją asystentkę.  
Gaster wspomniał wydarzenia ze Święta Muzyki i dreszcz przeszedł mu po kręgosłupie.  
-Nie, panie, to nie do końca tak - odpowiada w końcu - eksperyment miał dość nieoczekiwane skutki, ale miałem wszystko pod kontrolą.  
-Wiesz, że za spowodowanie śmierci potwora królewskiego naukowca czeka wydalenie ze społeczeństwa?  
-Wiem, panie. Jednakowoż... - Gaster zawahał się na chwilę - co się dzieje, kiedy działania naukowca prowadzą do jego własnej śmierci?  
-Wówczas nic się nie dzieje. Królewscy naukowcy prowadzą działania na własną rękę i odpowiedzialność. To wszystko, Gaster. Możesz odejść - powiedział Asgore.  
Gaster ukłonił się i skierował do wyjścia. Asgore pogrążył się w zadumie. Nagle przypomniało mu się coś jeszcze.  
-Zaczekaj! - zawołał.  
Gaster zatrzymał się tuż przy wyjściu.  
-Kiedy przybyłeś tutaj po raz pierwszy, jako kandydat na naukowca... wspomniałeś, że wychowałeś się w Ruinach. Czy to prawda? - zapytał Asgore lekko łamiącym się głosem.  
-Tak to prawda - odparł Gaster. Nie miał po co tego ukrywać, zresztą nie rozumiał, dlaczego Asgore się o to zapytał.  
-To ona cię wychowała, prawda? - spytał Asgore, a Gaster nagle zrozumiał. Toriel.  
-Tak, to ona - odpowiedział cicho.  
-Na pewno widziała twoje umiejętności, jest dużo bystrzejsza niż ja. Co ci powiedziała, kiedy odchodziłeś?  
-Powiedziała mi... - Gaster się zamyślił - "Cokolwiek będziesz robił, nie próbuj zostać królewskim naukowcem. Nie chcę, abyś mu pomagała" - Gaster umyślnie pominął część, w której Toriel przypomniała mu jego przybraną ludzką siostrę. Czuł, że Asgore nie chce o tym pamiętać.  
Ten przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu.  
-Idź już - powiedział w końcu - i powiedz Alphys, żeby weszła, ale za chwilę. Potrzebuję chwili przerwy.  
Gaster opuścił salę tronową.

Po około 5 minutach do sali weszła Alphys. Od razu zauważyła, że Asgore jest mocno poruszony. Doskonale słyszała koniec jego rozmowy z Gasterem, w końcu Gaster stał już w drzwiach. Ponieważ jednak audiencje prywatne pozostają tajemnicą, Alphys postanowiła nie pokazywać tego, że słyszała rozmowę z Gasterem.  
-W-w-witaj, panie - ukłoniła się.  
-Witaj, Alphys - odpowiedział uprzejmie Asgore. Alphys stwierdziła, że król jest niezwykle dobry w ukrywaniu emocji. - Jak myślisz, dlaczego cię tu wezwałem?  
-B-b-bo jestem asystentką Gastera? - tak naprawdę Alphys cały czas nie wiedziała, czemu Asgore wezwał ją na audiencję.  
-Właściwie tak. Powiedz mi, jak ci się pracuje z Gasterem?  
-D-d-dobrze... a nawet bardzo... Gaster to bardzo miły potwór, pracowity i z poczuciem humoru...  
-A poznałaś może jego synów?  
-S-s-starszego... wydawał mi się bardzo podobny do swojego ojca. Słyszałam, że jego młodszy brat jest zupełnie inny. A-a-ale... dlaczego się pytasz, panie? Powinieneś mieć dane na temat każdego potwora żyjącego w Podziemiu - zdziwiła się Alphys.  
-To prawda... ale nie w ich przypadku. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie mam żadnych informacji o gatunku szkieletów. Nagle znikąd pojawili się w 1969 roku, od tamtej pory bezskutecznie próbowałem się czegoś o nich dowiedzieć. Zresztą, podobno wyginęli w 1983. Miałem nadzieję, że ty mogłabyś coś o nich wiedzieć.  
Alphys zaniemówiła. Ona miałaby dysponować taką informacją? Nigdy nie skupiała się na obserwowaniu Gastera. Nagle Alphys przypomniała sobie historię Gastera. W 1983 roku... wszystko zgadzałoby się.  
-W-w-właściwie... to chyba mogę coś o nich powiedzieć - szepnęła.  
Po czym opowiedziała Asgorowi całą historię Gastera, zastrzegając, że Gaster nie może dowiedzieć się o tym.  
-Dziękuję ci, Alphys. To naprawdę wielka pomoc. Możesz już iść. I staraj się nauczyć czegoś od Gastera - może kiedyś ci się to przyda...  
Alphys zarumieniła się, po czym szybko opuściła salę tronową.


	11. Moc DUSZY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster próbuje zwiększyć moc DUSZ ludzkich poprzez wpłynięcie na nie energią magiczną. Projekt jednak się nie udaje.

Gaster powoli podłączał ostatnią DUSZĘ do maszyny. Gdyby teraz coś się stało i Gaster zniszczyłby choćby jedną ludzką DUSZĘ - najcenniejszy skarb Podziemia - Asgore natychmiast by go wykluczył ze społeczności potworów. Ostrożnie usunął osłonę i pozwolił, aby DUSZA powoli uniosła się, a potem zawisła, utrzymywana przez silny strumień energii magicznej. Wskaźniki mocy wyświetliły już szóstą, fioletową kreskę. Gaster zamyślił się na chwilę. Ta ostatnia DUSZA należała do jego przybranej ludzkiej siostry, o czym Asgore mógł nie wiedzieć. Po cichu Gaster liczył na to, że energia magiczna, której zasoby były niemalże nieograniczone, pozwoli DUSZOM na wzrost mocy do takiego poziomu, który teoretycznie miałby możliwość wskrzeszenia ludzi.

Alphys grzebała wśród archiwów. Teoretycznie archiwa Zaga, poprzedniego królewskiego naukowca, powinny być na samym wierzchu. Jednak ponieważ wszyscy królewscy naukowcy zobowiązani byli (i są) do sporządzania szczegółowych raportów o swoich działaniach, tak aby kolejni naukowcy mogli korzystać nawet z niepublicznych osiągnięć poprzedników, Gaster również dołożył swoje materiały. Wcześniej jednak stwierdził, że przeniesie archiwa do Prawdziwego Laboratorium, przez co w archiwach powstał niewyobrażalny chaos. Alphys natomiast miała tutaj znaleźć jedno konkretne archiwum - raport Zaga na temat jego badań nad zwiększaniem mocy DUSZ. Gaster zastanawiał się, czy skoro Zag nie miał do dyspozycji takich ilości energii magicznej, to w jaki sposób odnotował on chwilowe zwiększenie mocy pojedynczej DUSZY - Gaster twierdził, że Zag nie miał powodu, aby fałszować wyniki. Zdaniem Alphys, Gaster powinien sam szukać swoich danych w tym chaosie, ale nie komentowała tego głośno. W końcu do takich rzeczy Gaster ją zatrudnił.

Winda powoli sunęła w górę. Teraz, kiedy DUSZE były już podłączone, Gaster mógł tylko czekać. Wyszedł z windy w Laboratorium i udał się do swojego mieszkania. Po pół godzinie ktoś zapukał do mieszkania. Gaster otworzył i zobaczył wściekłą Alphys. Ta weszła i rzuciła teczkę z archiwum na stół.  
-Naprawdę nie musiałeś robić tam takiego bałaganu - krzyknęła. Gaster zauważył, że Alphys się nie zająknęła.  
-Trochę chaosu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło - uśmiechnął się.  
-Tobie może nie, ale ja straciłam przez ciebie pół dnia.  
-A co byś innego robiła w tym czasie? - odparł Gaster, a widząc, że Alphys nie znajduje odpowiedzi, dodał - no dobrze, przepraszam. Zobaczysz jednak, że było warto.  
Powoli wyjął z teczki dokumenty, notatki i wykresy. Wszystkie dane z głównego eksperymentu Zaga znalazły się na stole.  
\- W dokumentach jest niewiele - rzucił do Alphys - tylko suche dane końcowe, zawarte w żelaznej formułce, które w tym wypadku nic nam nie dadzą. O wiele ciekawsze są notatki, relacjonujące poszczególne etapy eksperymentu. Tam pewnie znajdę swoje odpowiedzi.  
Alphys również zabrała się za czytanie notatek, w których Zag opisywał, jak za pomocą niewielkiej ilości energii magicznej, którą miał do dyspozycji, połączył ze sobą wszystkie DUSZE. Według niego, połączone DUSZE miały się zapętlić w generowaniu mocy, przez co taka pętla wygenerowałaby moc 7 DUSZ i mogłaby zniszczyć Barierę. Jednak wykresy pokazywały coś ciekawego. Plan Zaga nie wypalił - moc DUSZ pozostała na tym samym poziomie. Z wyjątkiem jednego momentu - w pewnym momencie wskazania żółtej DUSZY gwałtownie podskoczyły, po czym wróciły na swoje miejsce. Zag nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć.  
-D-d-dlaczego to się stało? - spytała Alphys.  
-Nikt poza Zagiem jeszcze tego nie badał, więc nie wiemy - odparł Gaster - możliwe jednak, że uda nam się to odkryć.

Po tygodniu Gaster i Alphys zjechali ponownie do Prawdziwego Laboratorium. Tam ostrożnie zabezpieczyli DUSZE z powrotem, po czym wywołali wykres mocy DUSZ. Ale kiedy Gaster go zobaczył, aż krzyknął ze zdziwienia.  
-Spójrz! - zawołał do Alphys.  
Na wykresie pokazane było, że każda DUSZA odnotowała wzrost i spadek mocy, dokładnie taki sam, jak na wykresie Zaga. Tak samo też moc DUSZ nie zwiększyła się ogólnie.  
-C-c-co to oznacza?  
-Nie wiem, ale wiem, że nam eksperyment również się nie powiódł - stwierdził Gaster - pozostaje pytanie, dlaczego DUSZE odnotowują takie wahania?  
-A-a-a czy nie jest możliwe, że DUSZE zachowują się tak same z siebie? - powiedziała Alphys - może moc DUSZ bierze się z czegoś innego, czego nawet energia magiczna nie jest w stanie osiągnąć?  
Gaster spojrzał na nią.  
-To możliwe - ocenił - a nawet prawdopodobne. Alphys, najprawdopodobniej właśnie odkryłaś wyjaśnienie całej tej sprawy.  
Alphys uśmiechnęła się.  
-W-w-w sumie to czy nie jest możliwe, aby wzrost mocy 6 DUSZ wystarczał do zniszczenia Bariery?  
Gaster spojrzał na wykres, po czym szybko coś przeliczył.  
-Tak - stwierdził - jest to możliwe. Jednak wymagałoby to jednoczesnego wzrostu mocy wszystkich DUSZ, co jest niemal niemożliwe. Nie opłaca nam się więc specjalnie czekać na taką okazję - według mnie taka szansa pojawi się dopiero w 2243 roku. Nie mamy więc też wyboru - musimy czekać na Ósmego Człowieka.


	12. Światy równoległe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster bada światy równoległe.

Gaster znowu znajdował się w ciemnej przestrzeni maszyny Sansa. Tego dnia jednak nie tworzył niczego nowego, jak przez ostatnie tygodnie.  
Po odkryciu faktu, że energia magiczna jednak nie działa na DUSZE, Gaster postanowił spożytkować ją na coś pożytecznego dla Podziemia. W ciągu ostatnich 2 tygodni stworzył m. in. pomarańczowe i niebieskie lasery, które atakowały intruzów w zależności od koloru lasera i tego, czy intruz się ruszał. Gaster zastosował je do zabezpieczenia Hotland i RDZENIA, ponieważ w razie czego mogły one osłabić przechodzącego człowieka. Również Alphys raz weszła do maszyny, gdzie stworzyła mini-roboty, które w czasie walki rzucały w DUSZĘ przeciwnika różne rzeczy.  
Dziś jednak Gaster pomyślał, czy energia magiczna nie mogłaby dać mu jakiejś wiedzy. Stał teraz w tej przestrzeni, zastanawiając się, jakie i jak zadać pytanie. Czuł, że powinien zadać co najwyżej 3 pytania. Nie wiedział czemu. Po prostu czuł.  
W końcu znalazł pytanie.

-Czy istnieją wszechświaty równoległe? - zawołał w próżnię.  
Przez chwilę nie było odpowiedzi. I nagle Gaster poczuł jakiś ból w swoim wnętrzu. Jakieś naruszenie jego istoty. W tym samym momencie próżnię nagle wypełniły obrazy. Na każdym z nich wyświetlała się ta sama data i czas. Jednak obrazy pokazywały skrajnie różne obrazy. Na jednych potwory siedzą w Podziemiu. Na innym żyją na Powierzchni razem z ludźmi. Na jeszcze innym to ludzie muszą żyć pod Powierzchnią. Albo nie ma ani ludzi, ani potworów, bo nie powstała Ziemia. Gaster zrozumiał. Wszechświaty równoległe istnieją, jednak nie równolegle w przestrzeni, tylko w czasie.  
-W jakim wszechświecie my żyjemy?  
I znowu poczuł ból. Jakby jego ciało na moment się rozpłynęło. Po chwili większość obrazów zniknęła. Zostało kilka, pokazujące datę wskazujące na niedaleką przyszłość. Na większości z nich potwory siedzą w Podziemiu, ale nastąpiły jakieś wielkie zmiany. Jednak na dwa obrazy Gaster zwrócił szczególną uwagę. Na obu Podziemie było puste. Jednak na pierwszym obrazie potworów nie było, ponieważ żyli już na Powierzchni. Na drugim Podziemie zostało wymazane z czasu i przestrzeni. Gaster nie wiedział jednak, dlaczego te możliwości są tak różne.  
-Co jest czynnikiem, który wpłynie na zmianę naszego wszechświata? - wyszeptał.  
Nie wiadomo, czy naprawdę chciał się o to spytać. Jednak próżnia się zakołysała, a Gastera przeszył naprawdę mocny ból. Teraz wyraźnie zobaczył, jak jego ciało na chwilę zaczyna mocno się rozpływać. Już wiedział, dlaczego miał tylko 3 pytania. Czwarte pytanie by go zabiło.  
Znowu większość obrazów zniknęła. Pozostały tylko te dwa skrajne. Gaster zobaczył, że czas na obu obrazach się cofa. W końcu oba się zatrzymały na dniu 17 czerwca 2017 roku. Na obu obrazach pojawiło się to samo. Obraz, o którym od 24 lat marzyły wszystkie potwory w Podziemiu. Ósmy Człowiek wpadający do Podziemia.  
Po chwili czas na obu obrazach uległ przyspieszeniu. Gaster widział wędrówkę tego samego człowieka na dwóch obrazach. Jednak po chwili obrazy rozbiegły się. Na jednym obrazie człowiek starał się przyjaźnić z potworami, na drugim mordował je z zimną krwią. Ten sam człowiek okazywał miłosierdzie jego przybranej matce Toriel oraz ją zabijał. Randkował z Papyrusem, jadł obiad z Sansem oraz eliminował obu ze świata. Zaprzyjaźniał się z Undyne i deptał jej Esencję. Jednak kiedy pojawiła się Alphys, Gaster nie wytrzymał.  
-Przestań! - zawołał.  
Obrazy jednak nie zniknęły, lecz zaczęły pokazywać coś innego. Pokazane było, jak ów człowiek umiera. I nagle coś się działo. Błyskał się jakiś żółty punkt, po czym człowiek wracał do życia. Gaster poczuł się dziwnie. Jakby ten człowiek zmieniał wszechświat.  
W końcu obrazy zniknęły. Gaster mógł bezpiecznie wrócić do rzeczywistości.

Kiedy Gaster wrócił, Alphys i Sans zasypali go pytaniami. Jednak Gaster był milczący. Dopiero po chwili odpowiedział na pytania. Odpowiedział krótko, bez szczegółów, ponieważ nie chciał ich zadręczać wizją zniszczonego Podziemia.  
-Istnieją wszechświaty równoległe. Co więcej, można je zmieniać. Jednak my nie możemy tego robić. Może to zrobić tylko jedna osoba... Ósmy Człowiek.


	13. Koniec?

-Dobra, Alphys, możesz powoli włączać - zawołał Gaster.  
Alphys w kompletnej ciemności zaczęła powoli ponownie uaktywniać RDZEŃ.  
Tydzień temu system awaryjny RDZENIA nagle wyłączył całą elektrownię. Ponieważ w ciągu tego roku wszystkie potwory już przyzwyczaiły się do energii elektrycznej, Asgore w trybie pilnym nakazał Gasterowi naprawić usterkę. Jak się okazało, już od początku niektóre przewody były nieco przeciążone, co w końcu doprowadziło do przepalenia. Ponieważ usterka pojawiła się w obwodzie głównym, w trudno dostępnym miejscu, Gaster postanowił zadbać o to, aby już nigdy coś takiego się nie stało. Dlatego, chociaż mógł szybko wstawić nowy przewód, postanowił wymienić go na wytrzymalszy, który się nie przepali. Dlatego prace w półmroku zajęły cały tydzień. Teraz jednak można było z powrotem przywrócić w Podziemiu światło.  
RDZEŃ powoli rozjaśniał się. W końcu Alphys osiągnęła poziom, na jakim RDZEŃ pracował wcześniej. Podniosła go jeszcze trochę, na co Gaster zresztą pozwolił, ponieważ teraz przewody miały odrobinę większy opór. Po chwili mogła już wrócić do Gastera, z którym zaczęła iść w kierunku Hotland.

-N-n-nigdy się nie bałeś, że się o to potkniesz? - spytała Alphys, drepcząc ostrożnie po mostach RDZENIA.  
W RDZENIU istniała sieć połączeń, nazywanych "mostami", aby można było poruszać się po elektrowni. Miały one wiele wgłębień, ponieważ w mostach ukryte były obwody sterujące RDZENIEM. Nadawało to mostom nowoczesnego wyglądu, a w Alphys budziło strach o własne nogi... i życie. Po bokach mostów nie zawsze były ściany, zdarzały się też mosty bezpośrednio nad maszynami lub zbiornikami energii.  
-Nie, raczej nie - odparł Gaster - większość wgłębień jest położona równolegle do mostu, więc nie powinno być tak łatwo się potknąć. Aż tak się boisz?  
-N-n-no... tak. Boję się.  
-Nie powinnaś. Kiedyś... Asgore będzie wybierał nowego królewskiego naukowca. Być może to ty nim zostaniesz. Wtedy będziesz musiała pilnować RDZENIA. Nie będziesz mogła się go bać - powiedział Gaster.  
W tym momencie Gaster zaczepił stopą o wgłębienie.

Gdyby to było zwykłe, niewinne załamanie wgłębienia na prostej drodze, pewnie nic by się nie stało. Jednak właśnie tutaj most zakręcał w prawo, a przed Gasterem nie było ściany. Próbował jeszcze przez chwilę złapać równowagę, ale przegrał z siłą grawitacji. Gaster spadł za krawędź.  
-GASTER! - wrzasnęła Alphys.  
Uklękła nad krawędzią i spojrzała za krawędź. Nic jednak nie mogła zobaczyć z powodu chmury ozonu, który zasłaniał widoczność i strasznie piekł w oczy. Gdzieś z dołu usłyszała jeszcze jakby nieskończenie odległy krzyk Gastera "Pamiętaj".  
A potem nie było już nic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Nie wiem, czy ozon ma takie właściwości i działanie. Wymyśliłem to, ponieważ dobrze pasowało do sytuacji.


	14. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys poznaje Undyne.

Teoretycznie wszystko było tak jak wtedy. Alphys znowu siedziała nad Dziurą. Kiedyś zastanawiała się, co się znajduje wewnątrz dziury. Tego dnia jednak myślała nad czymś innym.  
Od śmierci Gastera minęły dwa tygodnie. Normalnie w tym momencie powinien być już znany, a co więcej - zatrudniony nowy królewski naukowiec. Jednak pogrzebu nie było, a Asgore jakby nawet nie wiedział, że potrzebny jest nowy naukowiec.  
Tuż po śmierci Gastera stało się coś dziwnego. U większości potworów, m. in. u Asgora, wspomnienia o Gasterze silnie się zatarły. Większość pozostałości po Gasterze zniknęło (pozostał tylko RDZEŃ oraz Prawdziwe Laboratorium. Co najważniejsze jednak, wszyscy Towarzysze Gastera również zniknęli. I tego Alphys nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Gaster nie tylko umarł, ale został wymazany z czasoprzestrzeni.  
Gaster nie został wymazany jednak z pamięci Alphys. Dlatego więc tutaj, na Wysypisku Śmieci, mogła spokojnie o nim myśleć. Na Wysypisku Śmieci zazwyczaj nikogo nie było (nie licząc Bratty i Catty, które dobrze znały Alphys i jej nie przeszkadzały). Jednak tym razem...  
-NGAHHHH!!!  
Głośny krzyk niemalże wepchnął Alphys do Dziury - tak jak tamtego dnia, kiedy zaczepił ją Gaster. Tym razem jednak za nią nie stał Gaster. Była tam wysoka, dobrze zbudowana kobieta, będąca z wyglądu połączeniem człowieka i ryby. Alphys od razu ją poznała. To była Undyne, kapitan Straży Królewskiej. Mieszkała w Wodospadzie, blisko Wysypiska Śmieci, jednak Alphys nigdy nie przypuszczała, że Undyne może tutaj przychodzić dobrowolnie.  
-C-c-co ty tu robisz? - zapytała, niemalże wbrew sobie.  
Undyne spojrzała na nią groźnie. Alphys już zaczynała żałować, że nie wpadła do Dziury, kiedy twarz Undyne nagle rozpogodziła się.  
-Ty jesteś Alphys, prawda? - spytała.  
-T-t-tak... skąd mnie znasz? - Alphys zdziwiła się.  
-Słyszałam o tobie od Papyrusa. opowiadał, że przychodziłaś do jego brata jako asystentka tego... jak mu tam... no, królewskiego naukowca. Hej, nie powinnaś teraz być w Hotland, w Laboratorium?  
Alphys od razu zrozumiała, że także Undyne zapomniała o Gasterze.  
-N-n-no właśnie nie... on nie żyje - powiedziała cicho.  
-NIE ŻYJE? Dlaczego więc nie ma pogrzebu? Dlaczego jeszcze nie ma nowego? Coś się stało, tak? - Undyne perfekcyjnie odgadła problemy Alphys - Opowiedz mi o tym. Wyżyj się na mnie. Wyładuj cały swój smutek!  
Undyne usiadła na krawędzi Dziury. Alphys stwierdziła w duchu, że chyba nie ma lepszego dla niej rozwiązania - i zaczęła opowiadać.

-I-i-i teraz nie wiem, co zrobić - zakończyła Alphys.  
-Pfff, jeszcze się zastanawiasz? Skoro ten Gaster mówił, że może kiedyś zostaniesz królewskim naukowcem, to najwyraźniej tego chciał. Więc nim zostań - skwitowała Undyne.  
-A-A-Asgore nie robi przecież konkursu...  
-Ale kiedyś zrobi. Mam dla ciebie propozycję...  
Undyne rozwinęła plakat, zapraszający do "fanklubu ludzi".  
-Znalazłam te plakaty rozwieszone w różnych częściach Wodospadu. Rozwieszanie ogłoszeń bez pozwolenia jest nielegalne, ale lepiej, żebyś to zobaczyła. Te plakaty zostały stworzone przez Happstablooka, ducha, który mieszka obok mnie. Duchy są dziwne - nie da się ich skrzywdzić, rzucając w nie włócznią. Może współpracując z nim, dokonasz czegoś naprawdę niezwykłego. A wtedy zostaniesz królewskim naukowcem.  
Alphys patrzyła na plakat. Duch? Faktycznie, duchy miały zaskakujące umiejętności nawet jak na potwory. A gdyby tak... ucieleśnić któregoś?  
Alphys postanowiła przyjść na pierwsze spotkanie.


	15. Happstablook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys poznaje Happstablooka.

Pierwsze spotkanie odbywało się dokładnie pierwszego dnia 2017 roku. Alphys wiedziała, że będzie sama, skoro Undyne pozbyła się wszystkich plakatów. Nie interesował jej jednak sam "fanklub ludzi", lecz Happstablook. Czy będzie chętny, żeby współpracować?  
Happstablook okazał się być wesołym duchem z dosyć nietypową jak na ducha grzywką na głowie. W jego domu panował względny porządek, jeśli nie liczyć trzech pamiętników, które leżały na podłodze. Ponieważ Happstablook nie pozwolił Alphys przeczytać pamiętników, ta postanowiła zacząć rozmowę.  
-N-n-naprawdę tak bardzo lubisz ludzi?  
-A czemu nie? W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich w Podziemiu, nie mam do nich awersji - stwierdził Happstablook - Są za to naprawdę interesujący, nie uważasz?  
Alphys przypomniała sobie próbę zwiększenia mocy DUSZ ludzkich.  
-Z pewnością... Ale fascynują cię aż tak, żeby założyć im fanklub?  
-Jeśli zauważyłaś, w tym momencie nie ma żadnego człowieka w Podziemiu. Wcześniej było ich tu siedmiu, licząc słynną Charę. Ale ja jeszcze nie widziałem żadnego - po prostu jestem zbyt młody. A oni są niesamowici. Mają niezwykłą moc DUSZY, to wiadomo, ale mają też fantastyczne ciała... Chciałbym być człowiekiem. Zawsze marzyłem o takim ciele.  
Alphys zrozumiała natychmiast. Happstablook chciał ciało, i to ciało możliwie ludzkie.  
-L-l-ludzkim ciele? - upewniła się.  
-Tak, ludzkim ciele. Najśmieszniej by było mieć ciało ludzi z tych dziwnych kreskówek.  
-Z anime?  
-Tak, właśnie tak - Happstablook spojrzał na Alphys spod grzywki - oglądasz anime?  
-N-n-no tak...  
-Nie są według ciebie dziwne?  
Jednak Alphys już nie odpowiedziała - zamyśliła się nad możliwym ciałem dla Happstablooka.

W kolejnych dniach Alphys często spotykała się z Happstablookiem, którego umiejętnie wypytywała o jego wymarzone ciało (tak, żeby się niczego nie domyślił), oraz z Undyne, z którą serdecznie się zaprzyjaźniła. Wieczorami zaś w swoim domu projektowała dla Happstablooka ciało, które mogłaby w miarę szybko i łatwo zbudować, a które pasowało by do Happstablooka. W końcu, ostatniego dnia stycznia, poszła do niego z rysunkami. Kiedy Happstablook otworzył drzwi, był mocno zdziwiony.  
-Co to za kartki?  
-T-t-to? To niespodzianka dla ciebie.  
-Dla mnie? Ale co to może być? Nie prosiłem cię o nic.  
-Wspominałeś o tym wiele razy - powiedziała Alphys, wchodząc i kładąc kartki na stole - chcę spełnić twoje marzenie. Tu jest projekt ciała, które mogę dla ciebie zbudować...  
-COOO?  
Happstablook błyskawicznie do niej podleciał.  
-Pokaż!  
Alphys pokazała mu kartki. Happstablook przez chwilę w milczeniu je oglądał.  
-To jest... spełnienie moich marzeń. To ciało przechodzi wszelkie moje wyobrażenia... Dzięki niemu będę mógł zostać gwiazdą Podziemia... Jak szybko możesz je zbudować?  
-Z-z-za 2 tygodnie powinno być gotowe.  
-Zgadzam się. Zbuduj mi je najszybciej, jak się da. A kiedy już je posiądę, stanę się kimś nowym. Od wtedy będę się nazywał Mettaton. A teraz proszę cię, abyś wróciła do siebie. Chcę się nacieszyć.  
Alphys wyszła z domu. Usłyszała jednak, jak Happstablook zapisywał ostatni, szósty pamiętnik:

"Drogi Pamiętniczku: Dziś zaskoczyła mnie czymś nowym. Mianowicie szkicami ciała, które chce dla mnie zbudować... ciała, które wybiega poza granice mojej wyobraźni. W tej formie naprawdę mógłbym poczuć się... "sobą". Nie mogę stać się gwiazdą, pozostając w mojej obecnej postaci. Wybacz, Blooky. Moje marzenia nie mogą na nikogo czekać"


	16. Mettaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys stwarza Mettatona. Dzięki temu zostaje nowym królewskim naukowcem.

-Czy już wszystko jest gotowe? - spytał z przejęciem Happstablook.  
-No... p-p-prawie tak - stwierdziła Alphys - została nam najważniejsza część. Muszę umieścić twoją DUSZĘ w tym ciele. Wejdź... a-a-albo może wleć do maszyny.  
Alphys naprędce zbudowała maszynę, która nielegalnie czerpała oba rodzaje energii z RDZENIA. Miała ona za zadanie oddzielić DUSZĘ potwora od ciała (lub czegokolwiek, czym był dany potwór) i zwrócić nienaruszoną, w miarę stabilną DUSZĘ oraz Esencję potwora. Chociaż nigdy nie była testowana, Alphys była niemalże stuprocentowo pewna, że maszyna jest bezpieczna, a Happstablook koniecznie chciał dostać ciało. Wleciał więc do niej bez protestów.  
Alphys włączyła maszynę. Happstablooka zaczął omiatać silny strumień energii magicznej z lekką domieszką elektrycznej (żeby złagodzić efekt opisany w rozdziale 12). Powoli DUSZA zaczęła oddzielać się od ducha, który rozsypywał się na proch. Po chwili Alphys wyjęła z maszyny DUSZĘ oraz Esencję Happstablooka. Wiedziała, że DUSZA nie będzie stabilna zbyt długo, więc szybko (ale ostrożnie) włożyła DUSZĘ do odpowiedniej komory, po czym rozsypała Esencję na powierzchni robota. Po chwili Esencja została wchłonięta przez metal, co oznaczało, że DUSZA Happstablooka przejęła już ciało robota. Alphys pozostało tylko włączenie baterii. Kiedy to zrobiła, robot podniósł się. Został stworzony Mettaton.  
-Hej, to ciało jest inne, niż mi pokazywałaś!  
Alphys zaczerwieniła się.  
-T-t-to prawda... niestety, trochę za dużo czasu zajęło mi tworzenie takiego ciała. Kiedyś je uzupełnię... A-a-ale czy nie jesteś zadowolony z tego ciała?  
Mettaton obejrzał się krytycznie ze wszystkich stron.  
-No w sumie... jest całkiem niezłe. Chyba nawet je polubię. Ale nie mogę włączyć swojego prawdziwego ciała?  
-T-t-ty nie. Ale każdy inny może. Z tyłu masz taki wielki przełącznik...  
-O Boże, to musi fatalnie wyglądać! Nigdy nie stanę do nikogo tyłem... zresztą, wtedy ktoś mógłby mi przełączyć ciało.  
W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.  
-O-o-otwarte! - zawołała Alphys.  
Do domu weszła Undyne - w zbroi, co oznaczało, że coś musiało się stać.  
-Zbudowałaś już dla niego ciało? - spytała bez ogródek.  
-Tu jestem! - zawołał Mettaton.  
-Fantastycznie, teraz zgłoś się do Asgora i może zostaniesz królewskim naukowcem! - ucieszyła się Undyne.  
-S-s-słucham?! Asgore ogłosił konkurs? - zdziwiła się i ucieszyła Alphys  
-Owszem... wymęczył nas strasznie, a potem zauważył, że nie ma królewskiego naukowca. Uświadomiłam mu, że ten cały Gaster już nie żyje, a on postanowił ogłosić konkurs.  
-A-a-ale dlaczego was wymęczył?  
-Nie znasz tej historii? Dzisiaj jest 14 lutego, nie? W 1953 roku na przełomie stycznia i lutego spadł Czwarty Człowiek, od którego mamy dzisiaj zieloną DUSZĘ. To był chłopak, najstarszy ze wszystkich ludzi, którzy spadli, miał 16 lub 17 lat. Miał siłę, żeby pozabijać większość z nas. Jednak był on dla wszystkich niezwykle dobry. Szkoda, że nie został naszym przyjacielem, jednak brakowało mu tego CZEGOŚ... Co najważniejsze jednak, był on podobno zakochany, w dodatku z wzajemnością. Z Asgorem walczył właśnie 14 lutego. Mówił, że jest to dzień zakochanych. Nie atakował, nie uciekał, bronił się tylko. Asgore w końcu go zabił, ale świadomość krzywdy zadanej jego ukochanej oraz wspomnienie Toriel strasznie go rozkleiły. Od tego czasu co roku, od 64 lat, Asgore płacze przez cały dzień, a wszystkie najważniejsze potwory muszą przy tym być. Mówią też, że od tamtego czasu traci Asgore traci wiarę w swój plan.  
-Wow... c-c-co to jednak znaczy dla nas - spytała Alphys.  
-Proste - konkurs jest jutro, musisz więc iść do Asgora z tym, no...  
-Mettatonem - wtrącił Mettaton.  
-No, Mettatonem, wymyślić jakiś plan i zaprezentować go - dokończyła Undyne.

Alphys, tak jak kiedyś Gaster, była ostatnia ze wszystkich. Strasznie się denerwowała przez cały dzień. W końcu, na kilka minut przed wejściem, podeszła do Mettatona.  
-S-s-słuchaj, Mettaton, nie powiedziałam ci tego wcześniej, ale w twoim ciele zainstalowałam kilka broni antyludzkiej, żeby przypodobać się Asgorowi... nie obrazisz się?  
-Jeśli nie będzie mi to później przeszkadzało w byciu gwiazdą, to czemu nie? - stwierdził Mettaton.  
Po chwili Alphys została wezwana do Asgora.  
-No no, Alphys, my się chyba już znamy... - stwierdził już Asgore i uśmiechnął się - wiem, że jesteś inteligentna, ale żeby zostać królewskim naukowcem, potrzeba czegoś więcej. Zaprezentuj się więc. Nie musisz się przedstawiać.  
-P-p-panie, najpierw chciałabym ci pokazać Mettatona...  
-Witaj, panie - powiedział Mettaton i ukłonił się. Asgore zrobił wielkie oczy.  
-Stworzyłaś żywego robota?!  
-T-t-tak właściwie, to tylko ciało... on był wcześniej duchem, który marzył o swoim ciele. Ale teraz jest robotem i potworem w jednym, który na dodatek może pomóc ci w złapaniu Ósmego Człowieka.  
-To prawda - potwierdził Mettaton.  
Asgore zamyślił się. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego po Alphys. Zresztą, wprost marzył o kimś, kto mógłby zabić człowieka za niego. Teoretycznie mogła zrobić to Undyne, ale...  
-No cóż, zrobiłaś na mnie wrażenie - powiedział głośno - powiedz mi jeszcze, co będziesz chciała zrobić, jeśli zostaniesz moim naukowcem?  
-K-k-kiedy pracowałam z Gasterem, stwierdziliśmy, że nie można zwiększyć mocy DUSZ, ponieważ jest ona czymś dziwnym, czymś, co nie reaguje z energią magiczną. Jednak zapewne można ją z nich pozyskać. Zamierzam odkryć i opisać tą moc, a także jakoś ją wykorzystać. M-m-możliwe, że pozwoli ona nawet utrzymać umierające potwory przy życiu...  
-Wystarczy, Alphys - przerwał jej Asgore - tutaj nie ma się już nad czym zastanawiać. Za chwilę ogłoszę to oficjalnie. Właśnie zostałaś królewskim naukowcem.


	17. Powrót Gastera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster wraca do Prawdziwego Laboratorium

Alphys postawiła jedzenie na stole i zadzwoniła małym dzwonkiem. Dźwięk rozniósł się po całym Prawdziwym Laboratorium. Po chwili do stołu przyszły cicho Amalgamaty. Kiedy na nie patrzyła, Alphys znowu przeżywała wydarzenia ostatnich dwóch miesięcy.  
Tak jak obiecała, próbowała wydobyć z DUSZ ludzkich moc, która utrzymywała je w spójności po śmierci, a samym ludziom dawała niezwykłą wolę życia. Udało jej się to - odwracając działanie maszyny Gastera, która działała na DUSZE energią magiczną, pozyskała z DUSZ tę moc, którą nazwała DETERMINACJĄ. Później jednak próbowała za jej pomocą ożywić potwory, które "upadły" - a więc nie miały już szans na przeżycie. Wprawdzie DETERMINACJA faktycznie przywróciła potwory do życia, jednak zaburzyła równowagę magii, z której były one zbudowane. Ciała potworów zaczęły się topić i zlewać ze sobą, tworząc Amalgamaty. Alphys w panice ukryła je przed oczami innych potworów. Od tamtego czasu Alphys stała się jeszcze bardziej skryta niż dotąd. Jedynym śladem po tym doświadczeniu (oprócz Amalgamatów) było 21 wpisów, które zostały rozmieszczone po całym Prawdziwym Laboratorium. Szczególnie ukryty był wpis 17, w którym zawarty był ostateczny wynik doświadczenia. Alphys wierzyła, że to nie mógł być przypadek, że numer tego wpisu pokrył się z numerem wpisu Gastera.  
Alphys martwiła się jeszcze jednym. Żeby przechować DETERMINACJĘ, zebrała wcześniej kilka "naczyń", czyli żywych organizmów, na które DETERMINACJA nie powinna mieć wpływu. Pierwszym naczyniem, które zebrała, był Pierwszy Kwiat - Złoty Kwiat, który wyrósł w ogrodzie Asgora po śmierci Asriela, jego syna, jako pierwszy. Miał on w sobie jakąś niezwykłą moc, o której Alphys nie wiedziała. Po stopieniu się Amalgamatów Alphys zaczęła zbierać wszystkie naczynia, aby zabezpieczyć DETERMINACJĘ. Okazało się wtedy, że nie ma Pierwszego Kwiatu. Alphys nie wiedziała, co się z nim stało, obawiała się jednak jednego - coś sprawiło, że DETERMINACJA zadziałała na Kwiat i go ożywiła.  
Tego dnia jednak coś było nie tak. Od samego rana Alphys zdawało się, że coś się stało w Prawdziwym Laboratorium. Najwyraźniejszym dowodem na to coś był fakt, że ciche do tej pory Prawdziwe Laboratorium napełniło się soundtrackiem. Był on niezwykle tajemniczy, jakby coś chciało powiedzieć, że jest tutaj. Teraz jednak Alphys wreszcie zauważyła. Amalgamatów, które przyszły do stołu, było sześć, powinno ich natomiast być pięć. Szósty Amalgamat wyglądał jednak inaczej. Jego ciało nie było stopione, ale rozpływało się, tworząc gęstą mgiełkę energii magicznej dookoła ciała. Nie przyszedł jeść razem z innymi, lecz stanął niedaleko i patrzył na Alphys. Ta postanowiła do niego podejść.  
-K-k-kim jesteś? - zapytała.  
W odpowiedzi Amalgamat zaczął mówić jakimś dziwnym językiem, którego Alphys nie rozumiała. Właściwie nic nie słyszała, lecz w jej umyśle pojawiał się ciąg dziwnych symboli, które najwyraźniej miały coś znaczyć.  
-☺✌... ☺☜ 


	18. Historia Mettatona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton opowiada Alphys historię swojej rodziny.

-J-j-jesteś pewien?! - spytała Alphys.  
-TAK PRZYNAJMNIEJ SŁYSZAŁEM - odparł Mettaton.  
Tego dnia Mettaton powrócił ze swojej 3-dniowej podróży do Wodospadu, gdzie nagrywał kolejne odcinki jakiejś swojej telenoweli. Po powrocie z niewiadomych przyczyn przyszedł do Laboratorium spotkać się z Alphys. Teraz jednak przyczyny były już wiadome - w Wodospadzie Mettaton podsłuchał czyjąś rozmowę, z której wynikało, że Ósmy Człowiek wpadł do Ruin.  
-A-a-ale skąd ktoś mógł wiedzieć?... Przecież Ruiny są zamknięte od 90 lat...  
-OWSZEM... JEDNAK INFORMACJĘ TĄ PRZEKAZAŁ MÓJ KUZYN NAPSTABLOOK.  
Napstablook... W tym momencie ta informacja była bardziej kluczowa niż to, że w Ruinach jest człowiek (dopóki z Ruin nie wyszedł, Alphys i tak nie mogła z tym nic zrobić).  
-Żartujesz... N-N-Napstablook jest twoim kuzynem?  
-TAK... ZRESZTĄ, MAM JESZCZE DWÓCH KUZYNÓW... WSZYSCY JESTEŚMY LUB BYLIŚMY DUCHAMI. RODZICE KAŻDEGO Z NAS ZOSTAWILI NAS OD RAZU KIEDY DOROŚLIŚMY, ŻADEN Z NAS OD TEJ PORY ICH NIE WIDZIAŁ. BYŁO NAS CZTERECH: JA, CZYLI HAPPSTABLOOK, DALEJ NAPSTABLOOK, MADSTABLOOK I DUMMSTABLOOK. TEN OSTATNI SZYBKO SIĘ WYPROWADZIŁ DO RUIN, GDZIE ZNALAZŁ SOBIE JAKIEŚ CIAŁO, KTÓRE SPRÓBOWAŁ POSIĄŚĆ. TO WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO NAPSTABLOOK MÓGŁ SPOTKAĆ CZŁOWIEKA - BARIERY ODDZIELAJĄCE RUINY OD RESZTY PODZIEMIA NIE DZIAŁAJĄ NA DUCHY. NASZA POZOSTAŁA TRÓJKA ZAMIESZKAŁA W WODOSPADZIE, NA PÓŁNOC OD WYSYPISKA ŚMIECI. ZAŁOŻYLIŚMY TAM FARMĘ ŚLIMAKÓW. W SUMIE NIEŹLE NAM SZŁO, JEDNAK CORAZ CZĘŚCIEJ ZASTANAWIALIŚMY SIĘ, CZY NIE LEPIEJ BYŁOBY RZUCIĆ TO WSZYSTKO I POSZUKAĆ JAKIEGOŚ CIAŁA. PEWNEGO DNIA MADSTABLOOK ZDECYDOWAŁ SIĘ NA TEN KROK. ZNALAZŁ NA WYSYPISKU ŚMIECI JAKĄŚ STARĄ KUKŁĘ I SIEDZI TAM DO DZISIAJ. NAPSTABLOOK NIGDY NIE CHCIAŁ PRZYJĄĆ CIELESNEJ FORMY, BAŁ SIĘ JEDNAK, ŻE PRZEZ TO ZOSTANIE SAM, JEŻELI JA TEŻ SIĘ WYPROWADZĘ. WPRAWDZIE ZAPEWNIAŁEM GO, ŻE TO NIE NASTĄPI, ZRESZTĄ NAPRAWDĘ DOBRZE MI SIĘ Z NIM ŻYŁO, LECZ CZASEM MARZYŁEM O TYM, ŻEBY BYĆ SŁAWNYM I ZNANYM W CAŁYM PODZIEMIU. OCZYWIŚCIE, NIE MIAŁEM NA TO SZANS JAKO DUCH, POTRZEBOWAŁEM JEDNAK DOBREGO CIAŁA. W KOŃCU JEDNAK PRZYSZŁAŚ TY, ALPHYS, I ZAOFEROWAŁAŚ MI TO CIAŁO. W DODATKU NATYCHMIASTOWO... ROZUMIESZ, KIEDY DUCHY PRÓBUJĄ POSIĄŚĆ JAKIEŚ CIAŁO, MUSZĄ SPĘDZIĆ W NIM JAKIĆ\Ś CZAS BEZ RUCHU, ABY DUSZA MOGŁA POŁĄCZYĆ SIĘ Z CIAŁEM. PODOBNO JEST TO TEŻ MOŻLIWE POPRZEZ NAGŁE UDERZENIE EMOCJI, ALE JESZCZE NIE SŁYSZAŁEM, ABY KOMUŚ SIĘ TO UDAŁO. W KAŻDYM RAZIE, TY ZAOFEROWAŁAŚ MI NATYCHMIASTOWE POŁĄCZENIE DUSZY Z CIAŁEM. Z TAKIM CIAŁEM... NIE MOGŁEM ODMÓWIĆ. I TAK NAPSTABLOOK ZOSTAŁ SAM. NIE WIEM DOKŁADNIE, CO ON TERAZ ROBI, ACZKOLWIEK ZAWSZE INTERESOWAŁ SIĘ MUZYKĄ. PODOBNO TEŻ CZĘSTO LATA DO RUIN. WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO, KIEDY ZOBACZYŁEM, ŻE NAPSTABLOOK MÓWI DO MADSTABLOOKA, NIE MOGŁEM SIĘ POWSTRZYMAĆ I PODSŁUCHAŁEM Z UKRYCIA. PODOBNO TEN CZŁOWIEK WYJĄTKOWO MIŁO POTRAKTOWAŁ NAPSTABLOOKA. PODOBNO TORIEL KAZAŁA CZŁOWIEKOWI POROZMAWIAĆ Z DUMMSTABLOOKIEM, NIE WIEM, JAK ON TO ZNIÓSŁ. ZAWSZE BYŁ TROCHĘ NADWRAŻLIWY. Z DRUGIEJ STRONY, MADSTABLOOK SIĘ WŚCIEKŁ NA TĘ WIADOMOŚĆ. ON SIĘ WŚCIEKA O WSZYSTKO, ALE MOŻLIWE, ŻE ZAATAKUJE CZŁOWIEKA, JEŻELI DOTRZE DO WODOSPADU. NAPSTABLOOK MÓWIŁ, ŻE CZŁOWIEK DOTARŁ DO DOMU TORIEL. CZY TO MOŻLIWE, ŻE ONA POZWOLI MU OPUŚCIĆ RUINY?  
Alphys zakręciło się w głowie. Nie była przygotowana na taką historię Mettatona. Musiała jednak coś zrobić.  
-D-d-dziękuję ci, Mettaton... I nie, nie udało mi się jeszcze przygotować ulepszenia twojego ciała - dodała, wiedząc, że Mettaton na pewno się o to zapyta, po czym wślizgnęła się do windy. Zjechała do Prawdziwego Laboratorium i pobiegła do Gastera.  
-S-s-słyszałeś?  
-Tak... słyszałem... - wyszeptał Gaster - nie przejmuj się... tym człowiekiem... na razie. Żadne... z ludzi... nie opuściło jeszcze DOMU... nie spędziwszy przynajmniej... dwóch tygodni... u Toriel. Nie ma jednak wątpliwości... że największe wydarzenie... w historii potworów... właśnie... się rozpoczęło.


	19. Ósmy Człowiek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ósmy Człowiek wychodzi z Ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -W tym momencie do historii wchodzi Frisk. Ponieważ potwory nie znają jego imienia, ale pisanie ciągle "Człowiek" byłoby niewygodne, będę nazywał go "Człowiekiem", kiedy historia będzie pisana z punktu widzenia potworów, lub "Friskiem", jeżeli historia będzie pisana z punktu widzenia Friska.

Dzwonek od poczty głośno zadzwonił. Alphys powoli, niechętnie podreptała do drzwi Laboratorium. Już od jakiegoś czasu dostawała regularne listy od rodzin Amalgamatów, które oczekiwały ich powrotu do rodzin. Również i tym razem, większość listów oznaczonych datą 13 lipca 2017 roku pochodziła od tych rodzin. Alphys nawet ich nie otwierała - wyrzuciła je, po czym spojrzała na ostatni list... i nagle poczuła, że zaczyna się denerwować. Ostatni list był krótką notatką, zapisaną automatycznie przez kamerę, którą Alphys niedawno zamontowała, kamerę obserwującą drzwi prowadzące z Ruin do Lasu Snowdin.  
"Dnia 13.07.2017 przez drzwi przeszła istota posiadająca DUSZĘ.  
Pomiary DETERMINACJI wskazują na człowieka."

Po chwili Alphys znalazła się w Prawdziwym Laboratorium, gdzie był wgląd do wszystkich kamer, które zainstalowała w całym Podziemiu. Trzęsła się, trochę ze zdenerwowania, a trochę ze strachu, bo kiedy szła w stronę windy, przez Laboratorium jak burza przejechał Mettaton. Alphys usłyszała, że jedzie do Snowdin, więc coś to musiało oznaczać.  
Gaster już siedział przed ekranami. Rozpływające się ciało falowało intensywnie, co oznaczało, że Gaster był podobnie podekscytowany jak Alphys.  
-C-c-co już się stało? - spytała Alphys, siadając koło Gastera.  
-A co... mogło... się stać? Sans... go znalazł... i ukrył... przed Papyrusem... żeby pokazać Człowiekowi... jaki jest zabawny -odpowiedział Gaster i spojrzał na Alphys - a więc... się zaczęło? Cokolwiek... się stanie... zmieni to... oblicze świata. Jeżeli go zabijemy... i zabierzemy jego DUSZĘ... zniszczymy BARIERĘ... i będziemy wolni. Ale jeśli... my go... nie zabijemy... to co on... z nami zrobi...? Jego DETERMINACJA... może nas ocalić... lub zniszczyć. Coś mi mówi... że ta historia... nie będzie przebiegać tak... jak Asgore... sobie życzył... 90 lat temu.

Mimo leżącego wszędzie śniegu, wcale nie było na tyle zimno, aby Frisk miał zmarznąć. Zrozumiał on już, że w Podziemiu nie wszystko jest tak, jak na powierzchni.  
Tego dnia opuścił Ruiny. Pomimo dobrej opieki, jaką mu zapewniła Toriel, oraz wręcz matczynej miłości, czuł, że musi iść dalej. Kiedy Toriel próbowała go zatrzymać, przez chwilę pomyślał, że może robi źle. Teraz jednak nie miało to znaczenia - dotarł już do pierwszego punktu ZAPISU w Snowdin i nie mógł się cofnąć do Ruin. Przez chwilę pomyślał o tych dwóch szkieletach, które spotkał przed chwilą. Ten starszy wyglądał na kogoś, z kim mógłby się naprawdę zakumplować (chociaż te jego żarty były naprawdę słabe). Ten młodszy z kolei nie wyglądał na kogoś groźnego, chociaż tak się deklarował. Również u niego łatwo byłoby zdobyć sympatię.  
Co mogłoby przynieść stanie przy świecącym punkcie ZAPISU? Frisk postanowił iść dalej. Nagle otoczył go znany już mu tryb walki. Naprzeciw niego stał potwór przypominający płatek śniegu. Licząc na lata ludzi, mógł mieć może 12 lat - czyli był odrobinę starszy od Friska, który miał 11 lat. Ale Frisk już wiedział, że wobec potworów nie ma to żadnego znaczenia.  
W stronę DUSZY Friska zaczęły lecieć wirujące kule. Frisk starał się ich uniknąć, ale jedna z nich dotknęła jego DUSZY. Friska przeszył silny ból. Mimo to zaproponował potworowi koniec walki. Potwór odmówił i rzucił jakimś sucharem. Nie był on zbyt śmieszny, ale Frisk mimo to uśmiechnął się.  
-Czy ty... się uśmiechasz? - zauważył potwór - Czy to dzięki mojemu żartowi? Naprawdę umiem żartować? Ale fajnie! Dziękuję!  
I dobrowolnie zakończył walkę.


End file.
